Dreamcatcher
by YJV
Summary: Marco had made a mistake, and now he was paying for it. Locked up in Impel Down, he doesn't expect to see the light of day unless it is at his execution. In level six, he meets two unlikely marines, Rear Admirals, who forces him to re-evaluate his view of some marines. Marco cannot comprehend why Ace and Sabo could be marines. Why join them, work for them, if they hate it so much?
1. Impel Down

**This is a Marine AU, featuring Ace and Sabo, and is part of a series of ASL AU stories that I have swimming in my mind for a while now.**  
 **This story changes a quite a bit of canon. For one, Ivankov will be in Level 6, not level 5. Also, all events pertaining to Luffy stays as per normal, he sets out at 17, meets his crew, and gains allies. Except, he doesn't meet Ace at Alabasta, Ace is not a part of the Whitebeards, yet, and Ace's execution doesn't happen. Marco basically replaces all those. Ace is protected in the marines, with no one knowing his true identity except Sabo and Garp. Those who found out, well, don't live to spread it. Sabo can be a devious, cunning little shit. Sabo also doesn't get taken in by the Revolutionaries. They treated him, but then brought him back to his brothers.**  
 **Luffy doesn't bother to wonder why he hasn't heard from his brothers in 3 years, his mind always going to adventures.**  
 **Anyway, enjoy~**

Chapter 1: Impel Down

* * *

He was exhausted. For the first time in a long while, Marco was physically drained. Shackled and chained with seastone, in the deepest darkest depths of Impel Down hell, it was beginning to look bleak. The "Cleansing", if you could even call it that, really took a toll on him, even more so when it involved boiling _sea water_. He didn't scream however, and took it without flinching, but that does not mean that it didn't hurt. They really had no mercy on devil fruit users in level 6, do they?

As Marco sat there, in his dank and dark cell, with only a weak, dimly lit, pathetic excuse for a lamp on the wall outside his cell, and thought back, back to his capture, back to where it all started.

* * *

* _Flashback_ *

 _It had been going smoothly. The day was bright and clear, the deck of the Moby Dick was a flurry and frenzy of action. Filled with his father's booming, hearty laughter, and the chatter of his many siblings, it was one of those days._

 _Thatch had recently been sent out on a mission to one of the islands under Pop's protection, and was due to return today. Marco felt a tug on the corners of his lips at the thought of his dearest and closest brother, no matter how much of a pain in the ass he could be -literally-. There was a shout from the Lookout stationed on Crow's nest. Thatch was coming home._

 _In half an hour, the little Sailboat had docked with the Moby, and Thatch climbed aboard to the roaring welcome of his brothers. Marco watched from his spot by Pop's chair, a fond smile in his eyes as Thatch greeted, bantered and laughed with his family. It was as if he never left._

" _Gurararara! Welcome Home, Son!" Whitebeard's warm voice reverberated throughout the ship._

 _Thatch's eyes focused upon him. "Pops! Marco! How are ya, you feathered pineapple." Thatch bounded over to Marco and slung an arm over his shoulder, ear-splitting grin lighting up his face. "Miss me?"_

" _As if, yoi. I managed to get more work done without your constant annoying ass badgering me all the time." He smirked, for once not minding the jab. Thatch mocked-gasp and placed a hand over his chest, the other clutching a wooden chest under his arm. "Why, Birdy, how could you! You love my ass, admit it!"_

" _Burnt and on a stick, maybe." But there wasn't really any heat to it._

" _Gurararara! Good to have you back, Son!"_

" _Pops!" Thatch turned to Whitebeard. "It's good to be back. You wouldn't believe what I found!"_

 _There was an excited gleam in his eyes that for a moment had Marco wondering if he should be afraid. No, just no. Marco wasn't afraid, he never was. He was still curious, however._

" _Well, yoi? What did you find, yoi?"_

 _Thatch grinned, patting the box under his arm. "A devil fruit!" With that, he opened the chest and brought out, sure enough, a genuine devil fruit. It was purple, with the trademark swirls adorning its surface. It was round, shaped almost like a bunch of large oversized grapes._

" _See, Pineapple? It looks just like a pineapple!" Thatch crowed. Does it, yoi? Marco wondered._

" _So I thought of you and decided to take it!" Thatch frowned. "I don't know what it is yet. Haven't had the chance to find out." Then he brightened, "Oh, but I will tonight!"_

" _Zehahahaha!" Marco could never explain it, but from the first moment he had heard Teach's laugh, he had always had a slight shiver running down his spine. He had always brushed it off, and simply chalked it up to the unusual manner of laughter. After all, Marshall D. Teach was their ship-brother, and would never harm them, right? Right._

" _Nice fruit you've got there, Commander Thatch. What are you gonna do with it?" Teach plodded over._

 _Marshall D. Teach had been a strong candidate for the Second Division Commander, but had refused on the grounds that he was not ready yet. The position had then been given to a member of the second division, Davi Jonez._

" _I don't know, Teach. First, I have to find out what fruit it is first. Then, well..." He shrugged. "I will sell it. I don't wish to lose my ability to swim, and I can survive just fine without a devil fruit."_

" _Gurararara, You can do with it whatever you see fit, Thatch. You found it after all."_

 _Thatch grinned, "Right!"_

 _Then, celebrations proceeded and Thatch was soon surrounded by all his ship mates and his fellow commanders._

 _Marco couldn't put a finger on it at the time, but he had seen something in Teach. A glint in his eyes that since then, had been lingering in the back of his mind. Marco had, as with everything he had done when it involved Teach, shoved it aside and away. Now, when he thought back on it, it had seemed so obvious. That gleam in Marshall D. Teach's eyes had been malicious, cruel,_ _ **evil.**_

 _He had been too ignorant, too relaxed, and didn't consider the possibility of a betrayal; couldn't even fathom it. He had been too confident, too reassured that the prospect of family, with Pops, was enough to contain and control any thoughts of defection._

 _Marco had paid dearly for that oversight, a cost so high, it ate away at his heart, and his mind. For he was the First Division Commander, the first mate; how could he not see it coming? He should have been stronger, faster, and more alert. Then maybe, just maybe, Thatch wouldn't be comatose, and fighting for his life._

…

* * *

 _A flash and boom of thunder startled Marco awake. When had he fallen asleep? A storm must be approaching, judging by the sound of the thunder. Marco gave a tired yawn and looked beside him on his double bed, the person he was expecting to be there, wasn't . Marco gave a little stretch while wondering where Thatch could be. It was the middle of the night._

 _He got up out of bed, leaving the warm confines of the comforter, and instantly felt a sort of fatigue wash over him. He ignored it and left his room, with the intent of searching for Thatch. His bed wasn't quite as warm as it was supposed to be._

 _The climb up to the deck of the Moby was the longest flight of stairs he had ever taken, or so it had seemed, at that point in time. Marco will never forget the sight that he saw when he finally came up on deck._

 _The image of Thatch's blood-soaked, still body sprawled out on the deck would be forever seared into his memory, and haunt his dreams._

 _Marco didn't remember much of what had happened afterwards, it all blurred and blended together in cacophony of colours, figures and voices. Marco only remembered his scream of shock and anguish. Had that really been him? He remembered the blood rushing to his head, the racing of his heart, and the cold sweat on his hands and the_ _ **blood.**_ _Oh god, the blood. It was everywhere, on the deck, on his clothes, on his_ _hands_ _. The blood…had been Thatch's._

 _All Marco could register was the news. News that Thatch was currently fighting for his life, that Teach had been the perpetrator, had betrayed them, and blinding, overwhelming anger; and the thirst. The thirst for revenge._

 _The phoenix in him had cried out, had sung for blood, the blood of the culprit who had injured its mate so._

 _Unheeding to his Pop's words, so blinded by grief and rage he had been, Marco had chased after the traitor. Intent he was, on settling the score. The phoenix had thirsted for vengeance, and the thirst would not be quelled until he had the bastard's head on a silver platter, and his beat up, burnt and charred body a blackened mess behind him._

 _How dare he, how dare that man! Thatch had been his friend, his brother, his partner, his-_

 _Marshall D. Teach was not going to get away, for the Phoenix was on the hunt._

…

* * *

 _Marco had tracked him for weeks, from island to island, shore to shore. Until he had finally cornered that evasive little shrew, and battled._

 _The fight was short, but brutal. Teach, who now went by Blackbeard –not that Marco will recognize him as a suitable rival of his Pops, or even as Teach, the brother he had been. No, he will simply be known as Marshall, he didn't even deserve the D-. Marshall, had now had the Yami Yami no Mi at his disposal. The fruit he had_ _ **stolen**_ _from Thatch. The fruit he had_ _ **betrayed**_ _the Whitebeards for. Ridiculous, right?_

 _Marco didn't remember much from the fight, but he did remember how it ended. It had ended with his loss, his devil fruit nullified by the darkness, and his capture. Which led him to where he was now, in the lowest levels of Impel Down, awaiting execution for being the first mate to the strongest pirate crew in the world._

 _*End flashback*_

* * *

Even now, Marco could still see the blood that had tainted his hands, staining it an unforgiving crimson red.

Now, he had given his family even more trouble. Surely the news of his impending execution would have reached their ears by now. Surely they would drop everything and charge towards Impel Down or Marineford to save their own. There would be an outright war, and he would have caused it. How could he have been so stupid?

His eyes looked up, from where his chin had fallen towards his chest, too tired to lift his head. He caught sight of the figure that was occupying the cell directly opposite his. In the dim lighting, he could just make out scales, but couldn't discern the colour. The silhouette however, was achingly familiar.

 _Jinbe?_ Marco wondered what he was doing here. He wanted to call out, to speak, but the words caught and stuttered out in his parched throat. Marco closed his eyes as the sound of footsteps sounded down the hallway. Wait, footsteps? Wasn't Level 6 supposed to be a dark solitary confinement? What were footsteps doing here? In fact, who would be crazy enough to walk through the lowest, most desolate level of Impel Down?

He soon got his answer as the footsteps, heavy and strong, stopped right outside his cell door.

"You look like a pile of sorry shit." Was the voice that resounded in his ears, a deep calming baritone. Sorry? Yes, he was sorry for getting ahead of himself and causing his family trouble. Shit? Well, he supposed so, from his earlier "baptizing".

The door to his cell opened and then shut as the footsteps –man- entered his cell. What was he doing? Marco didn't want anyone to see him right now, much less taunt him or jeer at him. He cracked his eyes open a little.

A pair of black ankle boots appeared in his vision where it was focused on the grimy cell floor. Then, a green object was thrust into his face, the familiar sloshing sound of _water_ like music to his ears. The mouth of the green object –canteen, his brain languidly supplied- was pressed to his lips and tilted upwards.

"Thirsty, aren't ya?"

Marco didn't answer as he greedily gulped down the life-saving liquid as it trickled past his lips, the water immediately relieving his parched throat.

"Woah woah there, Phoenix, not so fast. You will choke." The canteen was brought away from his lips, now almost empty.

Marco felt well enough to lift his head and look at his "saviour" as the man talked to him. "Don't worry, there aren't any den den mushi surveillance cameras here. 'Cause what can they see anyway, right? Which is why we can do what we do. Anyway, that must have been one hell of a fight against the Shichibukai Blackbeard, huh?"

So, Marshall was a Shichibukai now? Well of course he would be; handing Marco the Phoenix over to the marines was a sure-fire way to Shichibukai title and position.

* * *

Marco's half-lidded eyes travelled up, up and up. Past the black boots, the black pants, and the belt with an A on it, to the suit jacket, the opened collar and loosely hanging tie, to the tasselled coat that was very familiar, and then to the face.

Marco was shocked, staring right back at him couldn't have been a man past his twenties. In fact, he looked to be around twenty years of age, with freckles, and wavy black hair, and sharp silver eyes, a grin seemingly stuck on his lips, illuminated by the dim hallway torch.

What really threw Marco off however, was the Marine hat that sat atop his head. A Marine had spoken to him? Had given him water? Without any taunting or jeering? Was he hallucinating? Had Marco finally gone off the deep end to the point where he imagined a Marine, a _Marine_ of all people, being nice to him? Maybe if he spoke, the illusion would fade.

His lips parted, and he managed to cough out, "Wha-what…?" His voice was too weak and hoarse for his liking.

The image simply grinned wider. Ok, nope, not a figment of his imagination, apparently. How…intriguing.

"So you can talk. Good good." Oh god, was this Marine playing with him? Did he give him water just enough for him to get his voice back? Enough for him to scream during torture?

Oblivious to his tumultuous thoughts, the Marine continued, "Now, you can answer some of my questions."

Oh god, please no.

Marco opened his mouth to tell the man, _boy_ , the marine was literally a kid, to scram, but he was faster.

"What's the New World like?"

Huh? Marco blinked. That was not what he was expecting. As Marco struggled to wrap his head around the question and sheer incredulity of the situation, another set of footsteps sounded through the halls that made Marco tense. The Marine however, was nonchalant.

The footsteps this time, was lighter than the Marine's that was in front of him, but distinctively male. It was sure, with a sense of elegance and certainty. It was also getting closer to his cell.

The Marine in front of him shifted, turning around, to face outside the cell, allowing Marco to see who was coming, and also to see the rank of the Marine.

 _A Rear Admiral. A fucking Rear Admiral._ What the fuck in all hell, is a Marine Rear Admiral doing in level 6?

Marco didn't have time to think, as at that moment, another Marine came into view in the dim light. This Marine was carrying a pail of water, which explains his slow, steady and deliberate steps. He had curly blond hair, smiling purplish-blue eyes and a burn scar over his left eye. A glint caught Marco's eye and oh hell, **another Rear Admiral?!** Could this day get any worse? Were they going to throw water on him? God, please no, it was cold enough.

The blond Marine, contrary to what Marco thought, stopped outside Jinbe's cell. Wait, what was he going to do, he had better not do anything to the fishman!

* * *

Marco was once again proven wrong, when the Blonde opened the cell door and made his way in. Blondie then set his pail of water down on to the ground and reached forward to undo Jinbe's muzzle. The muzzle prevented Jinbe from using his shark teeth to bite through the chains which were not seastone-made.

The Marine then crouched down, and gently lifted Jinbe's head while bringing the water up to his mouth.

"Here, Knight-san, drink." The Marine's voice was a smooth, soothing tenor. Marco watched as Jinbe drank the water from the admittedly large basin.

"Ah, Knight-san, you cannot drink so much all at once, it will be bad for you." The Marine took the basin away, still sloshing with water. "Let's put this water to revitalising your body, hm?"

The voice was gentle, and reassuring, and Marco could see the hint of a smirk twitching upon the lips of the Marine in front of him.

As the blonde proceeded to pour the cool water all over Jinbe's fishman skin, Jinbe's voice rumbled. "I need neither your charity nor pity, Marine brat." Despite his blatant exhaustion, Jinbe could still master the strength to throw a scathing retort.

So, the blonde marine was as young as the raven? And they were both Rear Admirals? Marco would have whistled if he weren't in the situation he was in.

The blondie countered evenly, "It's not charity or pity, it's called caring, Knight-san."

At this, Marco blinked, while the Marine in his cell cracked up, "Oh, you just got told, Knight!"

As the raven cackled, the blonde turned towards him, them. Marco could now see that the young man was indeed that, young; probably around the same age as the raven. He wore slightly loose pants, tucked into black knee-length boots, a vest, a black belt and was that a cravat? All rounded up with the traditional Marine coat, and of all things, gloves.

The blonde made eye-contact with him, grinned, and turned his attention to the raven. He then made a little shooing motion and turned back to Jinbe. The raven marine rolled his eyes, and turned back to face Marco.

The Raven grinned, a very familiar grin. In fact, both the raven and the blonde grinned like-

"I'm Portgas D. Ace. The blonde over there is my brother, Noah D. Sabo. We will be your "guards" during your time here."

 _ **Of course, but of course. They were both Ds.**_

* * *

 **Phew, done~ Please tell me what you think~**  
 **If you have any qns, please comment and I will try to answer them as much as I can without revealing too much such that I spoil the fun. uwu.**  
 **If you are wondering about Sabo's Last name, I came up with it myself. I wanted to be original, but didn't want to use Outlook as Outlook isn't a last name. Sure, Sabo's dad was named Outlook, but that was it. He was named Outlook the Third. That was all it was, a name, and a title, meaning that there were two more people named Outlook as well, before Sabo's father. Outlook wasn't the family name, it was a title given to Sabo's father. Hence, I gave Sabo the name Noah, after Noah's ark, which sailed the seas, the seas which Sabo, is often associated with.**  
 **Okay~ I hope you enjoyed~**


	2. The Admirals

**Hey~ new chapter! Anyways, let me clear a few things up. Some of the things aren't completely canon, and I guess you could call this a canon divergence. For one, yes, I know Jinbe didn't have a muzzle in canon, but it is something that I added in. Second, no, Sabo does not lose his memories. The blast and explosion and injuries he had received were severe, yes, but in this case, his desire to see his brothers won out and he was able to call out to them before he fell unconscious, and Dragon had brought him back to them. So, there's that.**

 **Warning: There's a lot of conversations in this chapter. Like, a lot.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does. QWQ If I did, Ace won't ever be dead, and Sabo would reunite with all his brothers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Admirals

* * *

"We are going to prepare some cots for you. The floor isn't the most comfortable sleeping place, I should know."

Marco didn't know what to make of this situation. This new…revelation. Marine Rear Admirals, two of them, treating him with kindness, compassion, and dare he say it, respect?

Marco watched, confused and slightly wary, as the two marines, Ace and Sabo went about setting up cots for him and Jinbe. Marco frowned as he shifted slightly in his chains. "Why are you doing this?" He blurted.

Ace shot him a look of confusion, his silver eyes gleamed a fiery red with the light of the flame outside his cell. "Is this for pity's sake, to humour the prisoners, mock us? What is it-yoi?"

Ace gave a scoffing laugh, "If you think that we are doing this out of mockery or boredom, Mr First Division Commander, then you are sorely mistaken." He focused his attention back on fluffing his pillows. "I read your profile, Phoenix, and I know that you are only here because you lost the fight with the new up and rising Shichibukai Blackbeard, and the only reason you are in level 6 is because you were deemed a threat and are to be executed."

"Then why-yoi? Why help me, if I am so threatening, as they say? Why help a pirate? Aren't we your enemies-yoi?" Frustration was starting to seep into his voice.

Here, Ace set the pillow down and took a seat on what was to be Marco's bed. "Because… I've learned a long time ago to not take anything the Marines say at face value." Here, his features twisted into a grimace. "It's more often than not, a bunch of lies to protect the Marines' honour. I've heard stories, Phoenix, stories of Whitebeard and his crew, whom he sees as family. I have heard about stuff that you did, Phoenix, but also stuff that you did not do." Ace stood up from the bed so suddenly, Marco startled, although his countenance didn't show it.

"I've also learnt to not judge a book by its cover, and even less by the stories that have been told." He sounded as if he spoke from personal experience.

"Just because you are the First Mate to the strongest crew in the world, doesn't mean you are a bad person." Why does it sound like he was talking about something else?

"Why do you think that you are here, far away from all the other more dangerous criminals in level 6?" Here, he smirked, his eyes glinting with mirth. "I will judge for myself, just what kind of pirate you are Marco the Phoenix."

With that, Ace swept out of the cell, meeting his brother outside. Sabo turned to address him, "Phoenix-san, we will bring you your meals soon, do you have any food allergies?"

Marco numbly shook his head, still trying to process whatever Ace had said. Sabo chuckled as he turned to head off, "Good luck, Phoenix, you will need it."

* * *

Marco watched silently as Sabo and Ace walked off, suspiciously close to one another, as they faded into the shadows of the darkened hallways, their footsteps echoing in the darkness. Marco turned over Sabo's cryptic words in his head. The blonde's eyes had been brimming with intelligence, and Marco supposed that he truly needed an immense amount of luck if he wanted to get out of this alive. His family would surely come.

Thinking of his family made Ace's words echo in his head, ' _Whitebeard…his crew…whom he sees as family…"_

'Yeah right,' Marco thought bitterly, 'If we had truly been a family as we had hoped, we would never have been betrayed…Thatch…' Oh god, he missed Thatch _soooo_ much. Marco didn't even know how he was doing, and he couldn't; for he had gotten his stupid ass thrown in prison.

Marco was drawn out of his darkening thoughts by Jinbe's voice cutting through the silence, calling out to him. "Marco?"

Marco lifted his head wearily and squinted, trying to see as best as his could through the darkness. With his devil fruit powers dampened, he was virtually blind in the dark. "Yes Jinbe-yoi?" He managed to croak out.

Marco could hear the rustling of chains. "How are you holding up, Marco?"

"I'm doing as well as I can be in this situation, Jinbe." Marco responded with a tired sigh. "But what are you doing here-yoi? What did you do?"

"I had refused to help the Marines fight in a war against Pops."

Marco was instantly alert and straining against his chains to better look at Jinbe. "So it's true-yoi? Pops is really going to wage a war with the Marines and the World Government? Over…" Marco swallowed. "Over me?"

Jinbe nodded solemnly, not that Marco could see it. "Yes…Pops is rallying all his available allies and leading the charge on Marineford."

Marco nodded, dropping his head. His voice took on a tentative tone, almost as if he was afraid to ask, for fear of the answer, "And…how is…how is Thatch?"

"The last I had heard, Thatch had recently woken up but was still in recovery." Jinbe murmured slowly.

At this, Marco's heart swelled to the point of wanting to burst. Thatch was alive! Thatch was alright! It felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and it seemed like, for the first time in a long while, Marco could finally smile.

However, his mood immediately darkened when he once again, was reminded of his predicament, and his impending execution. What an idiot he had truly been…Thatch was well, and he couldn't even see him. Thatch must have been asking for him the moment he had regained consciousness, and to learn the minute he was awake, that Marco had gone and let himself he captured…Marco was certain that Thatch was cursing his name right about them. The thought and image almost made Marco chuckle. Almost.

Marco heaved a bone-deep sigh of exhaustion. He had truly let his mate down, hadn't he?

Jinbe's voice, once again, interrupted his musings. "Still…I never expected to encounter such…unique marines in Impel Down, have you, Marco?"

"No, I haven't-yoi." Marco replied, in a vexed tone. "They are…unconventional, yoi."

Sure, Marco had met a few Marines with morals, who didn't preach the absolute justice shit that was emptily spouted by the corps, but they were few and far in between.

He also knew that the Whitebeards weren't exactly your run-off-the-mill pirates, and could be considered unconventional to those other sleazy rookie pirates out there who wouldn't even survive a day in the Grand Line; but they still plundered, still fought, and still killed. Just like there were good and bad pirates out there, there were also good and corrupted marines. There was however, only so much good a "good" pirate could be. Just like how there was so much good a "good" marine could be.

He also knew some Marines out there, whose hearts and morals were in the right place, but those came with consequences. For one, they were fucking insane. Take Monkey D. Garp for example. He had high moral standards and a great heart, but he was also a bat-shit crazy old man. Seriously, who in their right mind will barge through walls, and choose that as their primary mode of entrance?! To add to that, that man was a D, all Ds were insane; not to mention crazy strong. As no doubt, these two Marines were.

This is why he was wary, and sceptical. Who knew what those insane Ds could do, just to relieve their boredom. Marco had long learnt to not underestimate a D's ability to attract and cause all sorts of trouble. Excuse him for not having the most positive image of a D; considering the Ds that he had met- the late Pirate King, who was strong, albeit a pain to deal with, a Hero of the Marines, who was crazy strong and crazy-insane, and a lying, betraying son of a bitch-. You get his point right?

Sure they were game-changers, but they were also likely to leave chaos in their wake; chaos he would much rather not deal with.

In fact, because he knew of the Will of D…That was the only reason he and Pops had accepted Marshall into the family; because he was a D. Marshall had been a special case. Throughout all the years, people had only joined Pop's crew by way of invitation. They had to explicitly gain Whitebeard's approval and invitation in order to join his family. Whitebeard had great instincts, and more often than not, the person he invited to join his crew was a great addition to the family.

Teach, Marshall, had not gained that invitation. No, he had specifically requested to join. It was only his name, the D. in it, which had gained him acceptance. Pops' had had high hopes for a D. in the ranks. However, Teach had not really made much of an impression other than coming off as a large, portly brother with a strange laugh and a penchant for cherry-pies. Marco should have known he had an ulterior motive, had an agenda. Heck, Marshall didn't even display any of the qualities of a true D. No, Marshall was not a D. He was nothing but a coward.

* * *

A new voice cut into their conversation, "Ace-boy and Sabo-boy may not be your typical Marines, but that is why they have hearts of gold."

Marco turned his attention to the cell next to Jinbe's and squinted. In the faint light, he could just make out the mop of purple hair that shifted with the person.

"We have been here for a long time, and we have received nothing but kind hospitality since we were put here. Ask Croco-boy, even he likes them, and he rarely likes anyone. Right Crocy?"

A grunt came from the cell on Marco's right, and a gruff voice bounced off the walls. "They give me good food and entertainment; it isn't as boring as I thought. Although I would like them more, if they stopped talking about the very person who beat me, all the time."

A chuckle sounded out from within the cell that the purple hair was in, but this sounded lighter, and lilted. "I'm sure."

"You are Crocodile, aren't you? The ex-Shichibukai." Jinbe called out. He got no reply.

"Who beat you, yoi?" Curiosity got the better of him, and he couldn't stop himself from asking. The reports and newspapers had said that a crew of Marines led by a Commodore had been the ones responsible, but Marco was starting to think otherwise.

"You'll see." Was all the answer he got, remaining tight-lipped.

Marco pursed his lips, while his attention was once again returned to the talking mop of purple hair, their voice a strange mixture of masculine and feminine.

"In the entire Impel Down, Sabo-boy and Ace-boy are your only hope of salvation, of even a semblance of humanity in this inhumane place. They are the only ones brave enough to go where even the Jailers and Wardens do not dare trespass. You should count your lucky stars they are your guards, Phoenix-boy."

Marco frowned and drawled out, "They are Marine Rear Admirals, why are they stationed in Impel Down? Much less Level 6?"

Marco just could not comprehend why they were here, it was almost unheard of.

The reply was a hum. "Mmmmm…it is not my place to tell, but let's just say that it is more for the sake of the Marine Headquarters that they are stationed here than anywhere else."

Huh? They were that disastrous? Marco voiced that thought.

There was a chuckle before the lilted voice started, "You can also say that they had no choice in the matter, and they were stationed here to keep an eye on things _for_ the Marines, while also being kept an eye on _by_ the Marines."

Crocodile's voice then sounded out, "Also, they aren't both stationed in Level 6, they just frequent it. Blondie is supposed to be watching Level 5, while Freckles is to watch Level 6. Mostly because Freckles can't be in Level 5, 'cause if he is, that place won't be known as the Freezing Hell anymore. Although you rarely see one of them without the other."

The purple afro (cause that's what it looked like) giggled, "Those two watch the last two levels that the Wardens and Jailers don't enter. The warden's office is on level 4, level 5 is a frozen tundra with ravenous wolves that only Sabo-boy seems to be able to tame. I have seen it happen when I was in level 5, it was truly remarkable. I think Level 6 speaks for itself."

Marco arched a high brow, "Are they truly that strong, yoi?"

The lilted voice responded, "Of course, they are the grandsons of Garp the Fist after all."

* * *

Marco's thoughts screeched to a halt, "Wait wait wait, yoi. Are you fucking telling me, that my new guards, the Rear Admirals, are the fucking grandsons of Fucking Garp the Fist?!"

"Yes, Phoenix-boy. Is that a problem?"

Marco found it difficult to answer past his new pounding, news-induced migraine. "The problem is…" he gritted out, "That I'm expected to entrust my well-being to a bunch of brats who are Garp's grandsons-yoi?!"

There was a huff, "Of course, Phoenix-boy. Like I said, they are your only hope of salvation, to not go insane here. What part of that didn't you get?" A tick appeared on Marco's temple.

"Are you expecting me to trust someone with the blood of that lunatic-"

"And why should blood matter, Mr. Phoenix?" The lilted voice interrupted softly. "I'm sure you of all people should know that blood does not make a person. The two brothers do not judge someone by their blood, and you shouldn't too."

That person was right…As Pop's had once said, " _Blood doesn't matter. We are all a child of the seas."_ God! Didn't his time with Pop's and his family teach him anything?! He was truly a disappointment…He sighed. Pops would be sad to hear him evaluate a person based on their blood and not their character. Damn! He was falling, wasn't he?

He spoke softly, his head bowed, feeling ashamed, "What…are those two like?"

There was a burst of laughter and the voice that spoke once more had a hint of joy and admiration in their tone. "They are kind, compassionate, passionate and strong. Polite too. They have never judged a person from their previous deeds, but by their personality after interacting with them. They also possess remarkable instincts, and incredible conviction. Sabo is the brains, while Ace is the brawn, although they are both tremendously strong. Ace is the fire, while Sabo is the storm. They are two peas in a pod and one half of a whole. Their relationship with each other is beautiful and precious; I'm sure you will get my meaning after you get to know them." There was a smile in his voice.

Marco chewed his chapped lips, "Ace said that the other Level 6 prisoners were far away from us-yoi."

The purple afro added, "Yes. They have interacted with virtually everyone on this level, and the ones whom they deemed too dangerous or corrupted are left in isolation in the deepest parts of the level. We are the lucky ones, to have interaction, and a little light, and such sweet, pretty boys to take care of us!" There was now a little bit of over-enthusiastic adoration creeping into the voice, which was a little unsettling.

Marco shifted uncomfortably in his bindings while Jinbe just hummed, soaking up all the new information quietly.

"Now now, Iva-chan. You don't have to say it like that; I think you are creeping out our new friends!"

Marco almost jumped. The Rear Admirals were back; and he didn't even hear them!

The purple afro –Iva-chan, apparently- merely giggled.

Marco watched as the blonde marine presented piping hot plates of food to the inhabitants of the cell next to Jinbe's.

"Here, Iva-chan, Ina-san, I'm sure you would love this. It's from one of the Kamabakka recipes. I took it from level 5.5."

"Ah~ Thank you, Sabo-boy! I trust that the Newkama Land is doing well?"

"It is doing very well with Bon-san as its temporary queen."

"Excellent! Thank you, Sabo-boy~!"

There was the soft squeak of wheels on the floor, as Sabo pushed the cart of food practically towering with plates of delicious goodness that wafted into his nose, the aroma making Marco drool a little as he realised just how famished he was.

At that moment, Ace strode into view, pushing his own trolley of food, and he opened Marco's cell door and stepped in, a large plate of meat in his hands.

"Yo, Phoenix, you look like you could use a few pounds." Marco rolled his eyes, "Yes, yoi. Thank you, I hadn't noticed that I had been skipping meals-yoi. I was too busy getting my ass captured." He was only being half sarcastic.

Ace grin fell, and his expression morphed into one of concern, "Really? You shouldn't be skipping meals, Phoenix. Food is like, the most important thing!" Marco sighed. It seemed that that sarcasm had flown right past his head.

"He means that in a sarcastic way, Ace!" Sabo's voice travelled from across the hallway, exasperated.

"Oh…" Ace muttered, while Marco simply shook his head. "Well then, I'll just…" Ace set the plate down on the cot and set about removing Marco's seastone chains, but not before slapping on a seastone bracelet. "That's to ensure that you won't try to escape right now." Ace commented softly. "Now _so_ isn't the time for a break out."

Marco blinked at the strange choice of words.

Ace set the seastone chains for to the side, and Marco felt slightly more invigorated; strong enough to move his limbs at least.

Ace then shoved the plate of food into his lap and stepped out of his cell. He smirked, "Enjoy, Pineapple." He then moved away from his cell and deeper into the hallways, his strong footsteps fading out.

Marco groaned and caught Sabo's eye from across the hallway. Sabo chuckled and wink, tipping the brim of his hat, "Bon appetit." He then followed Ace down the path, his sure gait echoing through the cavernous walls.

* * *

Marco eyed the plate of food in his lap warily. He apprehensively lifted it to his nose and sniffed. It didn't smell different or weird, but you never knew. He tried to examine the plate for any signs of poison, for any signs that it had been drugged. Huh, none that he could tell… Eventually, after inspecting his plate for 5 minutes, his hunger won out, and he shrugged, might as well…

Marco dug into his plate with never before seen fervour, almost moaning when the taste of freshly cooked food hit his tongue. God, he missed this…After almost a month of having eaten next to nothing, this was heavenly. Marco licked his plate clean and placed it on the ground, fully sated.

Marco had an inkling that he wasn't supposed to have such great food in level 6, but who cares? He certainly didn't. He was going to be executed anyway, might as well make his last days count. He was most definitely not complaining.

As he sat there, patting his slightly bloated stomach, footsteps sounded again and this time, Ace and Sabo returned. Their carts were significantly diminished in size from the towering plates, but it was still packed full. Marco briefly wondered if those were for the other levels.

No, they stopped right in between the four cells. They then did the strangest thing ever. They started to remove the plates of food from the tray and set them out on the floor in a circle. Marco and Jinbe watched with curiosity as they placed plate upon plate out on the floor. When there was a circle around them, they did the most astonishing thing.

Ace and Sabo, Marine Rear Admirals, sat on the same floor of the level that all prisoners sat on, and started to eat, lunging and gorging on their plates like rabid animals.

Marco stared in shock and awe as Ace and Sabo polished off one plate after another, stopping only to either 1) Talk to each other, 2) Make conversation with the other inmates in the cell beside Marco and Jinbe; while they were looking on in fond amusement, 3) Steal from their brother's plates, or 4) Choke.

Marco watched in morbid fascination as Sabo turned an interesting shade of blue, pounding on his chest while the whole chicken leg that he had attempted to swallow whole was lodged in his throat.

Ace, not looking up from his own leg of chicken, simply slammed a hand onto the back of his hacking brother, **hard.** Marco winced, any other person would have keeled over from the force of the blow. Not Sabo, though. The chicken leg simply went flying and disappeared into the darkness of the hallways.

Sabo barely breathed as he regained his composure and dove right back into his food, tearing a chunk off a large slab of meat.

Marco cleared his throat, "Do you always eat like this-yoi?" He was both captivated and disgusted.

Ace decided to dignify Marco with a response. "Well, of course! We always eat this amount!" He stated in between chews.

Sabo swallowed, "Ace, don't talk with your mouth full."

Ace grumbled and proceeded to bite into a drumstick.

Sabo nodded to Marco, "We may have retained some habits from our childhood."

Their childhood required them to eat like ravenous beasts? What kind of childhood did they have?

"But why do you eat here? With us?" Jinbe voiced, his almost empty plate on his lap. The two boys paused in the middle of their twenty-something plate; a testament to how fast they were eating.

They turned to address Jinbe, their eyes shining with unexplainable intensity, "Is there a problem with that, Jinbe-san? There are no rules stating that we cannot eat with the inmates."

Ace scowled, "They can't control what we do, no matter how much they think they do. We do what we want, and we want to eat here."

In tandem, they both turned back to their food.

* * *

Marco simply watched, highly impressed, a smirk quirking on his lips, when a thought occurred to him. "This level is pretty dark, yoi. And it doesn't seem like you carry any torches with you. How do you see?"

At this, both Sabo and Ace grinned cheekily. Ace simply answered by lifting a fore finger, and fire bust to life at the tip of it, illuminating Ace's silver eyes, from which a mesmerizing dance of flames sparkled in his eyes, giving his eyes a hypnotic gaze.

"Sabo can see even better than me, and he doesn't even need a light." Was all Ace said as he snuffed the dancing flicker of flame out, returning to his meal, and breaking the entrancing spell that Marco was drawn into by the display of fiery power so much like his own.

Marco blinked and asked, confusion lacing his voice, "So, he has a devil fruit that allows him to see in the dark?"

Sabo's laugh ricocheted off the walls, a tinkling, silver peal that lifted Marco's spirit, and lightened his heart. "Partly, Phoenix-san. My zoan form just so happens to have incredibly sharp eyes well suited for seeing in the dark." For a moment, when Sabo turned to face him, Marco thought he saw his purplish-blue eyes glow in the dim fire light, slit pupils akin to that of a cat.

So, Ace was a logia, and Sabo was a zoan. An interesting pair, indeed.

Marco was beginning to feel rejuvenated, as if for once, everything may just turn out fine.

Jinbe leaned forward, "That's right, Marco. I just remembered. Pops wanted me to tell you, should I see you, that you have to wait for a little while longer. Give Pops time to gather all our allies, and then he will meet you at Marineford, just in time for your execution in six days."

Marco nodded, "Alright, yoi."

Marco didn't mind that they were discussing this in front of Marines; after all, it wasn't anything that the marines didn't know. They _wanted_ a war with Whitebeard, and so, it will be a war they will get.

Marco caught Sabo and Ace sharing a glance with one another before Ace questioned, "What the heck are you talking about?"

For a moment, Marco and Jinbe tensed. Did Ace and Sabo not know what was happening outside Impel Down? Had they really just revealed sensitive information in front of Marines who could possibly prevent them from executing their plan?

Sabo rolled his eyes, "You idiot, they don't know what _you_ are talking about!" He chided as he slapped his brother's arm.

Ace pouted, rubbing his arm. "Saaaaboooo~~" He whined. "That hurt!"

"That's payback for your smack just now." Sabo rebutted.

"You were choking!"

Ignoring Ace's indignant squawk of excuses, Sabo turned to the sons of Whitebeard. "Please forgive my brother, he doesn't think before he speaks, and tends to make things confusing."

In the background, Ace gasped, " _I don't make things confusing, you do!"_ Arms flailing.

Continuing as if he hadn't been shouted at, "What he meant was that it has recently just been released, and kept hush hush through the marine ranks, but Marco the Phoenix's execution date has been rescheduled from six days, to four."

Well, _**Fucking shit.**_

* * *

 **Done~ Please rate and review~ Thankies, and peace!**


	3. Down Memory Lane

**I'm back~ and I don't own One Piece, Oda-sensei does! But enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Down memory lane

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit, fuck fuck fuck, damn it all to hell!" A few choice words and curses flew unbidden from Marco's mouth.

Four days… **Four days!**

Pops would never make it in time! He wanted to scream, shout, and vent; to throw something and generally release his frustration. Everything was crumbling, and falling apart.

Marco had a strong urge to bang his forehead against a wall, preferably a stone wall. How had things gone south so quickly? Oh right, with the World Government and meddling of the Marines, it could.

They wanted a war with Pops, and yet they wanted to bring forth his execution date?! They clearly wanted to throw Whitebeard for a loop and hoped that Whitebeard would be too grief-stricken to participate in the war at his best. Oh, Marco didn't know if they were foolish or suicidal. Probably both. Sengoku was a senile old coot.

Marco's mind was racing a mile a minute, he had to get this information to Pops somehow, Pops has to know!

"Quick, can one of you send-" Marco trailed off as he remembered, and berated himself. 'You just asked Marines to inform Whitebeard, you buffoon! No matter how good they appear to be, which marine will sabotage themselves? Get a grip , Marco, you can't trust them!'

He fell silent, head bowed, feeling despair grip his heart.

Seated on the floor of Level 6, Sabo, who had removed his Marine cap to let blonde curls tumble freely down his head, simply raised a brow. Ace on the other hand, toyed with the red beaded necklace that he wore, while he chewed languidly.

"Well…" Sabo started, and Marco's breath hitched. 'Great, now they will know that we know, and then they can watch…Was that it? Was this all an elaborate plan to make us panic and lose hope?' Marco's heart clenched; just when he thought they were decent…'Why else would they tell us this?' He thought bitterly.

"We are not supposed to leave our post, and it would be tricky to sneak out…But I know where Whitebeard's last known location is. I think I can deliver the news anonymously."

Marco's head whipped up to stare at Sabo so quickly, he almost got whiplash.

"You…You would do that?" Marco breathed, not daring to say it out loud, as though doing so would make the miracle disappear. Marco could not believe his ears.

Sabo smirked, eyes twinkling eagerly at the prospect of a challenge, "I am pretty adept at stealth, you know." He preened. Ace rolled his eyes but nodded, "Sabo is the best! I will cover for him, of course."

Marco blinked, "But-but!" He sputtered. "WHY?!" He was near hysterical. He didn't understand.

The two Admirals blinked, "Why?" They echoed, confusion laced in their tone.

"Why do this? Why do you help us?" Jinbe asked in Marco's stead. "You will be sabotaging yourselves, you will be betraying the Marines!"

At this, the Rear Admirals scowled, "We never wanted to join the Marines in the first place!" Ace seethed.

"To us, it isn't betrayal; it is ensuring that the world doesn't fall apart!" Sabo affirmed. "The Marines cannot afford a war with Whitebeard. Not now, not ever! No matter what that old goat of a Fleet Admiral believes! Too many lives will be on the line, and there would be an unbalance and shift in power. Something which cannot happen! The World Government are fools and both sides will pay the price for their folly!" Sabo ranted, a deep furrow in his brows.

* * *

"Calm down, Sabo-san." Came the lilted voice. Sabo took in a deep shuddering breath, the tension draining from his shoulders. "Thanks, Inazuma-chan." He shot a grateful smile at the second occupant of the other cell.

"Don't mention it, Sabo-boy. Hee-haw! We know how frustrating it can get! But you have to ensure that you don't show those bastards anything! Wait for the right moment to strike!" Sabo tittered. "You are right as always, Ivankov-chan!"

Marco's eyes widened, Ivankov? Surely they didn't mean Emporio Ivankov, the queen of Kamabakka Kingdom who was arrested for their ties to the Revolutionaries, did they?

Marco sighed, oh who was he kidding. This was Level 6, of course one of the leaders of the Revolutionaries would be here. Why was he so surprised, honestly?

Jinbe eyed Sabo, "You seem to know and understand the magnitude of the situation."

Sabo scoffed, "I do, very well in fact. I know one thing, and that is that the Marines cannot win this war. This is why I will do my best to inform Whitebeard of the change in plans."

Marco felt a great weight lifted off his chest, and he released a breath he hadn't realise he had been holding; even though he didn't know how to feel, entrusting a Marine to deliver vital information like that.

Ace nudged Sabo, "I expect payment for covering your ass, Sab."

Sabo simply laughed and patted Ace's arm, "But of course, Acey~" he cooed, planting a kiss onto Ace's cheek. Ace blushed, but pushed at Sabo's shoulder and then wrapped an arm around his waist. Sabo laughed, knocking the cap off of Ace's head to ruffle and mess up his hair, unheeding of Ace's indignant squawk.

Marco's brows shot upwards, "I thought you were brothers, yoi?" Marco was pretty sure such displays of affection are not exactly brotherly. He sure didn't do such things with his brothers, but perhaps their interpretations of brothers were different?

Ace and Sabo laughed, "We aren't brothers by blood, but that doesn't mean anything! We are brothers, but also lovers!"

Marco's jaw dropped, "How does that work? Surely such openly…" Marco struggled to find the right words while the Marines pinned him with their unyielding gazes. He cleared his throat, "Well…I mean…Such freedom of expression and love are frowned upon by the Marines?"

Ace scrunched up his nose in revolt, "Ugh, what? As if the Marines, much less Sengoku can dictate what we do, much less who we love. I mean, sure, there are rules in the Marines that don't allow any relationships within the system, but I mean…" Here, he laughed, leaning on Sabo. "Rules are meant to be broken, aren't they?"

The gleam in Ace's molten silver eyes was a foreboding one. It was a look he was all too familiar with. It spoke of mischief and mayhem. It reminded him of his own significant other.

This prompted him to pose a request to the blonde Admiral. "Sabo…May I ask you a favour?" Sabo tilted his head, his wide lapis lazuli orbs searing a hole into his heart and mind. Marco fought the urge to gulp.

"If…when you manage to meet my Pops…Tell the one named Thatch that I…" He bit his lower lip, sucking in a deep breath to calm his hammering heart. "Please tell him…that I miss him...and…and tell everyone…that I can't wait to see them again."

He clamped shut after that, silently watching as the two Admirals climbed to their feet. Sabo dusted off his cap, a smile tugging on his lips while Ace sniggered, his freckles twinkling in the torchlight.

Sabo plopped the cap onto his head, the brim shadowing his eyes from view, but not before Marco caught a glimpse of a sort of approval in his glittering irises.

"Of course, Phoenix." Came the smooth, silky reply. With that, the two admirals turned on their heels, pushing the cart away, their footfalls in synchrony, and echoing like a dangerous yet enchanting melody off the now silent level; an omen of the things that have yet to come.

Marco sighed, eyes fixed onto the chains that lay innocently in the corner of his cell. He felt more exhausted than he did when he entered. Just the first day of his incarceration in Impel Down, and already, things were spiralling beyond anything he could have ever imagined. As Marco replayed all that had occurred in the last few hours in his mind's eye, he thinks; that maybe, just maybe, things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 _It was dark. Anywhere that he could see, was a never ending field of darkness. It was eerily similar to a certain kind of darkness, one which he abhorred. He tried to lift his hands but found that he couldn't. His hands felt like lead, weighed down by an unseen force. He was alone in this forbidding darkness. Marco barely had time to contemplate this before he had the sensation of falling. A silent scream ripped from his throat as solid ground gave way under his feet and he plummeted. Marco squeezed his eyes shut. He was falling, and falling-wait. No, he wasn't. Not anymore. When he opened his eyes again, it was to pure chaos. It was a battlefield, and he had a bird's eye view. A look around told him that he was on a platform. An execution platform. The place was Marineford and it was his execution._

 _There was mayhem everywhere he looked. All his family was there, fighting, risking their lives, for him. He was choked. Marco opened his mouth but not a sound escaped his throat. Marco strained against his bonds as he watched, helpless, distraught, as his family fell one by one at the hands of Marines._

 _Haruta. No no no, not his little brother!_

 _Kingdew. NO!_

 _Rakuyo. Argh!_

 _Atmos. How could he fall?!_

 _Fossa. This is terrible!_

 _Curiel. How is this happening?!_

 _Blenheim. This is a nightmare!_

 _Blamenco. Make it stop!_

 _Jiru. This cannot be real._

 _Namur. Why is this happening? Oh god, why?!_

 _Jozu. Impossible! Not possible!_

 _Vista. Please tell him he's dreaming…_

 _Davi. He shouldn't have…For him-!_

 _Izo. No! Not Izo!_

 _Thatch. Oh god, Thatch, nonono- He can't lose him again!_

 _ **POPS. NO! Anyone but Pops! Pops can't-!**_

 _Everything sounded cottony and muffled to him, but he saw the fleet Admiral's hand come down. The swords went up. Marco gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. The din got louder. The swords flashed on their way down-_

 _Clang!_

* * *

Eyes snapping open, Marco jolted awake. He was lying on the cot, in his cell. In Impel Down. Chest heaving, Marco gave his body a once over. Other than being covered in a sheen of cold sweat, he was none the worse for wear, he wasn't at Marineford, and there were certainly no swords protruding through his chest.

A dream…? It had all been a dream…? It had felt so real though…

Marco closed his eyes tiredly, hands flying to his temples and rubbing, silently willing the pounding at the back of his mind to dissipate.

"Yo, Pineapple."

Marco started and glanced to the cell door, instantly alert. His pounding heart calmed slightly when he saw Ace. The black-haired Admiral was staring at him from outside the cell, a hand grasping a dagger that was hovering against the seastone bars. So, he had made that sound that had awoken Marco. "You were tossing and turning and just making a lot of noise in general, so I thought I'd give you a little wake up call." Ace's expression did not betray anything, but his eyes said it all. 'Are you alright?' was the silent, unasked question.

Marco heaved a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his dry, greasy hair. It had not been washed in weeks. "I-" Marco struggled to find his voice. "I'm fine yoi."

Ace nodded and opened the cell door, stepping inside and closing it after him. He placed the plate of food he had brought with him beside Marco, then leaning on the wall beside his cot, silently observing him.

"Breakfast," was the only reply he got. Marco nodded gratefully and quietly dug in.

As he ate, he watched as Ace idly and mindlessly played around with his fire in his hands, the light and glow from the flames reflected sombrely in his silvery gaze, as Ace's eyes had a faraway look in them, remembering times lost long ago.

Marco ate in peace and quiet for a few more minutes before the silence became too oppressive and deafening. He cleared his throat to fill the space, but that brought Ace out of his reverie and his needle-like gaze fell on him, his face a stoic mask of indifference, but his eyes questioning.

Marco panicked. He was expected to say something, right? So he opened his mouth and asked the first thing that popped into his mind at that moment. "So, you are a logia, right? And your brother's a zoan? How did you get your devil fruits-yoi?"

The question was out of his mouth before he could even stop it, and Ace smirked. Great, just great, Marco inwardly groaned. Way to sound stupid, bird brain. Yes, Marco just made fun of himself, and no, it doesn't count if he does it himself. The situation called for it. Of course the man was a logia, if that little fire display wasn't obvious enough!

Thankfully, Ace decided to humour him. "Oh, my story was dull. I found mine on a deserted island, just sitting in the sand. Sabo though, got his in a very interesting way. If you would care to hear it, of course."

Marco shrugged, "I ain't got anything better to do, so why not yoi?" Hey, a Marine was offering to share a story with him, so why the hell not? Who knows, he might learn something.

Ace grinned brighter than the sun and his eyes shined with anticipation. He jumped up off the wall and plonked down on the floor by Marco's feet. Marco blinked before going back to his food.

Ace inhaled deeply, before launching into a tale of determination, power, and bribery.

* * *

 _A year had passed since the two had been inducted into the Marines and they had already risen to the rank of Ensign._

 _They two of them were currently at Marine Headquarters on the order of their grandfather, Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp. Although they hated and were terrified of the man, they had him to thank for watching their backs, and ensuring that they were relatively safe. Being known as the Grandsons of Garp the Fist was an added perk. It was a pretty straightforward background and people were unlikely to go digging up their histories. Only Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku knew that they were not his flesh and blood Grandsons. One could hardly tell from their behaviour. Any other person who was nosy enough to go looking for their past found themselves at the mercy of an irate blonde brother and his crushing 'dragon claw' hands. They certainly paid dearly for their inquisitiveness._

 _Then, they heard off of the grapevine that a devil fruit had washed ashore onto the Marine land, and the one who found it was a devil fruit user, so he had no use for it, but had issued a competition for the well-desired fruit. The only thing they had to do now was to find out what fruit it was before putting it up for grabs. Of course, they had to pay to register, and the earnings would go to the one who found it as compensation._

 _Ace, once he had heard about the competition, had urged Sabo to compete for it._

 _Sabo had refused._

" _Please, Sabo…" Ace whined and pleaded, "Please please please with a cherry on top?"_

 _Sabo sighed, pinching bridge of his nose. "For the last time, Ace, No no no, and nothing you say or do will make me change my mind. I'm not getting a devil fruit power just so we can be "equal", ok? Someone's gotta save your ass from falling into the ocean. "_

 _Ace pouted, crossing his arms childishly before an idea popped into his mind, a lightbulb lighting up above his head. If he can't beg Sabo into joining the competition, then he will just bribe him into it!_

 _Ace gave an easy smile while slipping his right arm across Sabo's waist, his left hand trailing up and down Sabo's left arm, which he knew was more sensitive than his right, his chin resting on his shoulder. He was mindful to make sure that no one was watching this interaction._

" _Come on, Sabo…" He purred into Sabo's ear, his hot breath ghosting against his sensitive earlobe._

 _Ace felt Sabo shiver and shift a little. Ace gave a triumphant smile, while he continued to nip at Sabo's ear. "A-Ace…" Ace felt Sabo's blush and attempt to push him off, but Ace wouldn't relent._

 _He licked the edge of Sabo's ear while his left hand sidled up and up towards Sabo's chest. He gently grasped the ear lobe between his teeth, relishing Sabo's breathy gasp._

" _If you win the devil's fruit, I'll let you top for once, ok?" Ace murmured into Sabo's ear, his hand slipping past Sabo's clothes to knead his chest._

" _Nnnghh…" Sabo just made a non-committal noise, and Ace wasn't satisfied with the answer._

 _He released Sabo's ear and let his lips trail down Sabo's neck, from his ear to his jawbone and chin, then down to his throat, leaving fiery, flaming hot kisses in his wake._

 _Sabo's breath hitched and Ace felt his throat bob to the movement. "Hah…ah…." Sabo panted, hands coming up to clutch at Ace's coat._

 _Not enough. Ace hummed, letting the sound ripple against Sabo's skin, "What was that?" he shot Sabo a sly look, and wow, Sabo was looking quite flushed._

 _Sabo shot him a glare as best as he could, "Y-y-"_

 _Ace chuckled, "I can't hear you, Bo~"_

 _Sabo swallowed, trying to regain his bearings. "I-"_

 _The sound of footsteps, rapid running steps, hit their ears and Sabo roughly shoved Ace away from him, and scurried to straighten his sleeves, vest, and collar, clearing his throat while he did so._

 _Ace had been pushed off the bench, but not without a yelp of protest, and was splayed half on the floor in an undignified manner. He grumbled and cursed at the bastard who had interrupted his Sabo time. He was so close to getting through to him too!_

 _Ace heaved himself off the floor just as one of the officers came in. The marine skidded to a halt, hands on his knees, to catch his breath._

" _Ensigns! Sirs!" Ace turned his attention to him. "Do you wanna join in the competition for the fruit, registrations are starting! I heard that the fruit is a rare one!"_

" _What fruit is it?" Sabo's voice floated into his ear, thinly veiled excitement hidden underneath._

" _It's the Mythical Zoan Fruit, the dragon-dragon fruit Model: Sky dragon!"_

 _Ace whistled, " Oho~ That is some fruit! Hey Sabo! Why don't you-"_

 _He turned to his brother, only to freeze._

" _He's…gone…"_

 _Beside him, was an empty bench, and his blonde brother was nowhere to be seen. He had known Sabo was fast, but damn, that was quick! Not wanting to waste a second, Ace leapt to his feet and made his way down to the fighting arena where the battle royale for the devil fruit will be held. That was where Sabo was going to be, despite his earlier protests. The sheer anticipation for the coming battle pulled Ace's grin into a seemingly manic one. He knew, what was going to happen, but it was still fun to watch. It was going to be a one-sided beat down._

* * *

Marco quirked a brow at Ace, "How did you know that Sabo was going to be in the competition? Couldn't he have just fled while you were not looking?"

Ace huffed, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms, "You think I don't know my own brother, Phoenix? Of course he is gonna go for the fruit now that he knows what it is! My brother is one of the smartest, if not **the** smartest person I know. He would never let such a fruit fall into the hands of an incompetent Marine. Now, anyways, where was I? Oh yes-"

* * *

 _Ace seated himself onto the bench, watching in satisfaction as some of the lower ranked marines tried to discreetly move away from him. Hah, they can't even subtle their way out of a paper bag. If Ace could tell that they were trying to be discreet, that in itself spoke volumes about their subtlety._

 _Ace quickly spotted Sabo stepping into the arena, nothing more than a rusty but trusty old pipe dangling loosely in his hands and the clothes on his back. The other competitors who were vying for the fruit all armed themselves with weapons of all shapes and sizes from swords, to spears, and guns. Hah, Ace scoffed. They won't know what hit them._

 _Sabo had that look on his face. The one that told people –those clever enough of course- to fuck off and not mess with him, much less get in his way. Now, that expression held another meaning. That fruit will be HIS._

 _The competition started off with a bang, pitting one Marine against another, and at each and every level, of the first round, Sabo triumphed over his opponent, not that they were all that hard to deal with anyway. Sabo hadn't even used his hands; his pipe did the job for him._

 _All the while, Ace was cheering Sabo on. "YEEAH! GO SABO GO! THAT'S MY BROTHER PEOPLE!"_

 _Round 2 was harder, but nevertheless, Sabo emerged from his battles victorious._

 _Then came the third and final round. All the winners from the second round were up against one another in this last one. It was a free for all, and the battle that waged was the thrill of the month. Bets were made, and blows were dealt. In the end though, Sabo decided to cut the competition short. It was starting to get tedious and he just wanted the fruit. He didn't care that others wanted it too, he would get that fruit._

 _With that, he made a great leap to land in the centre of the arena, right next to the pedestal with the fruit. Catching many by surprise, he knocked on the ground leisurely. When Ace saw this, he immediately recognized the move and grinned like a shark. Oh, it was coming; they all lost the second they stepped into the same field as Sabo._

 _Coating his hands in the black coal haki of armament, Sabo plunged his hands into the stone ground of the arena, sending pressure throughout the entire arena._

" _ **Dragon Claw Fist! Dragon's Breath!"**_

 _The ground cracked, rippled and bulged, the stone floor of the arena exploded outwards with tremendous force, the sheer intensity of it caused debris and stone to fly towards the audience. The competitors were all caught by surprise at this sudden display of raw power. Ace continued to sit causally as the Marine spectators ran around and panicked like headless chickens, the debris flying harmlessly through his body in a swirl of flames. Oh, this was truly a sight to behold._

 _Sabo jumped up off the ground and snatched the fruit from the crumbling pedestal. He landed again and victoriously raised the fruit in his hands for all to see, surrounded by the unconscious bodies of his contenders._

 _As the announcer declared Sabo the winner, he bit into the fruit, and Ace almost laughed at his disgusted expression. Almost. Pride won out. Ace was so proud that day._

 _Instantly, after he had swallowed down the fruit, Sabo once again jumped into the air, twisting around such that he now faced the mess of an arena. All eyes were on him. Ace caught the wry smile on Sabo's lips and couldn't help a bark of laughter. Now they wouldn't underestimate the peace-keeping, gentle, softer brother. They think that just because Sabo was nicer to them, more kind, that he could be messed with, and made fun of. Well, they were dead wrong. Ace knew that Sabo could be just as, if not more savage than he could be; and he was showing that side of him now._

 _Blue and white dragon wings sprouted from Sabo's back, ripping through his coat, to spread wide for all to see and gawk upon. Ace honestly thought it was beautiful._

" _ **Breath of the Sky Dragon!"**_

 _Pure, howling winds bearing bone-breaking and tearing force descended upon the arena, decimating what was left of it, into smithereens._

 _That day, Ace's heart felt like it was gonna burst from pride and happiness. He was falling in love all over again. Sabo never ceases to amaze him._

* * *

"Needless to say, we were both quite happy that night," Ace snickered as Marco's cheeks coloured. Marco cleared his throat awkwardly, willing the blush to go away.

"What did that crazy old Garp say about that little stunt?"

Ace guffawed, "The shitty gramps? Nothing! He couldn't be more proud in fact! Wanted Sengoku to promote us to Commander, you know! Sengoku, on the other hand, had a few things to say, that old gull." Here, Ace's face took on an incredibly constipated look as he imitated the Fleet Admiral in a nasally high voice, "The entire arena, Garp! Ruined! Your insane grandsons are causing more chaos than they are fixing it! Don't laugh, Garp! This isn't funny!" He mocked.

Marco had a hard time keeping his chuckles under control, while Ace grinned.

"Sabo truly deserved that fruit you know…" His smile now fond. "You should have seen it the first time we stepped into Level 5 last year! First of all, the snow and ice within a 10 metre radius melted straight away, and then…the wolves, you know, those ferocious wolves of level 5? Yeah, they actually bowed, _bowed_ to Sabo! And were docile to him! They let him pet them! They have never done that before! Not even to Akainu, ahahahahaha! You should have seen the faces of the prisoners and the guards of Impel Down!"

Ace nearly doubled over in laughter.

Suddenly, he shot upright with a start, "Ah! It's almost noon!" Ace hurried to his feet, reaching forth to take Marco's empty plate. "Sabo should be almost back by now, and I gotta go check in with the Head Warden in Level 4. Heard there's gonna be a visitor from Marine headquarters today."

As Ace stepped outside Marco's cell, he inclined his head, "It's been a great morning, Phoenix."

Marco nodded, the corners of his lips quirked up. "So it has, yoi. Oh, and Ace?"

Ace paused , turning back around to shoot Marco a questioning look.

"It's Marco, yoi."

Ace returned the smirk, before turning around, coat flaring from his shoulders, as he left Marco to the solitude of his cell. Marco leaned back on his cot, as his mind wandered. A fine morning indeed.

* * *

(Side scene):

* * *

Sabo eyed the massive floating ship in the distance, the nondescript cloak he wore fluttering in the winds. Another beat of his wings brought him all the more closer to the ship of the strongest man in the world.

As he neared, he noticed the flurry of activity on the deck, and his sharp ears heard the cry of the watchman, no doubt having spotted him. The huge hulking figure on the deck of the Moby Dick, seated imposingly and regally on his "throne" was without a doubt, Whitebeard. This was the man that Sabo crossed oceans for; to warn about the shift in plans.

They have spotted him, but have made no move to engage or attack; which was good, as Sabo didn't plan on fighting so soon, especially not against the strongest pirate.

Sabo sucked in a deep breath and steeled his resolve, he made a promise, and he would see it fulfilled.

He shifted his large dragon wings, and banked towards the ship, shooting downwards at an arc. Sabo smirked, for that move can be taken as one with the intent to attack. Oh, he did so love to mess with people.

When the pirates on deck were prepared for an incoming attack dive, all weapons trained on him, and Whitebeard stood up, hand clutched tightly around his bisento, surrounded by all his commanders, Sabo outright grinned; time to take them by surprise.

His wings snapped and flared out, as he turned in mid-air, changing positions from a dive, to a stop. The air buffeted his wings and the change in trajectory brought him to a halt in the sky, hovering just above the Moby Dick, just in front of Whitebeard.

Satisfied that his entrance had more than a few caught off guard, and several left confused, Sabo cleared his throat and opened his mouth. The voice that seeped out was gritty, low and menacing, a stark contrast from his normal voice; aided with the help of his dragon's vocals.

"Permission to land, Whitebeard?"

The Phoenix's captain and father scrutinised him critically, from the black cloak, to the black boots, his brown gloves, the sliver of blond hair that peeked from his hood, and finally, to the flapping blue and white scaled claw tipped wings holding him aloft in the air.

He held no weapons, but his devil fruit itself proved he didn't need any. Whitebeard knew this, and thus was cautious, as were his commanders.

"Permission granted," Whitebeard approved warily.

Sabo nodded and proceeded to slowly, deliberately land on the deck. He ended up in a predatory crouch, his wings folding in and back into his shoulders.

Sabo took his time, carefully, purposefully, straightening from his crouch. This was a show; it told the Whitebeards that the man before them was a mighty hunter, a predator, a force to be reckoned with. The tension never left his shoulders and his guard was high and alert. Under no circumstances shall he be caught unaware, and it was a silent message to the crew that at any moment, should any ill intent fall towards him, the king of the beasts will pounce, and lay waste to the masses.

* * *

Sabo smirked under his hood as the pirates shifted uncomfortably, clearly having understood his underlying meaning. He relished in their uneasiness.

Sabo gracefully lifted his hands, palms forward, the very picture of calm and nonchalance.

"I've come bearing a message, Whitebeard."

Whitebeard frowned, and his voice rippled through the crowd, sending shivers down Sabo's spine from the formidable presence his voice presented. "From whom is this message from? Who are you?"

At this, Sabo gave a secret smile, and brought a finger to his lips, "That's on a need to know basis, I'm afraid. But be rest assured, it is from a friend."

Whitebeard and his commanders glanced at each other, and he could see that they were annoyed by his cryptic answer.

Whitebeard acquiesced, "Very well, what is the message?"

Sabo grinned like a Cheshire cat, "It is simply that the six days has been reduced to four."

Whitebeard's golden eyes widened and several of his commanders cursed up a storm. All through it, Sabo smiled genially, a hint of threat –of a sharp, skilled soldier- hidden behind that toothy grin.

Whitebeard nodded grimly, "Message received, then. My thanks."

Sabo simply nodded with finality, his work here was done. Without another word, his wings snapped out to its full length, a magnificent hue of iridescent blue and pearly white reflecting off the sun's rays in all its glory. It took quite a few of them by surprise.

"Wait." The command in that word made him pause briefly. "Who are you to the Whitebeards? What is your stand?"

Upon hearing that, Sabo's lips curled upwards and he finally beamed at the veteran pirate.

"A friend." This time, his voice wasn't concealed behind a fake accent, tone and pitch. The pirate captain could hear his true voice, and know his true age. Sabo perked up, "Oh! Before I forget, Mr Flamey Feathers misses you, Thatch; and to his family, he awaits your reunion with bated breath!"

Throwing his head back and letting out a hearty chortle, Sabo took great pleasure in witnessing the shocked and disbelieving looks on the faces of the world's strongest Pirate crew. As his wings flapped once to lift him off the ground, Sabo released a little of his haki to let the Whitebeard crew have a feel of his aura; to decipher and to be familiar with.

The weaker crew members staggered back, as Sabo addressed the Emperor one last time, "We shall meet again, Yonko-san. Until then, the sky's the limit! Ehehehehehe!"

With that, Sabo swooped skywards, up up and away from the ship, morphing into a divine, majestic creature of the heavens, his fearsome roar ringing across the expanse as he faded into the clouds above.

Whitebeard watched as the noble creature of legend and myths, much like a certain missing son of his, vanished into the blue horizon. A smile tugged on his lips and the corners of his eyes crinkled slightly, before the brief moment of nostalgia gave way to grave certainty.

Turning to his gathered family, Whitebeard slammed his bisento onto the adam wood deck and boomed, "Change course, my sons, and set sail for Impel Down!"

The resounding roar of enthusiasm warmed his heart and Whitebeard cast his gaze out into the open ocean, features a stony promise.

'Wait for us, Son. We are coming.'

* * *

 **Done~ and I would Like to thank Silver Hydra for the wonderful idea of how Sabo got his fruit~! 3 A marvelous and truly wonderful tale!^^**


	4. The Little Brother

**Hey~ I'm back. Quite a few were asking about Luffy, and well, I guess, here he is. Maybe. A little. XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy~ Also, there's some explicit scenes in this chapter, not very, but still you can skip if you want.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Little Brother

* * *

 _ **Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

The sound of running feet distracted Marco from his conversation with Jinbe and Emporio Ivankov.

"So I think-" Jinbe cut himself off mid-sentence, and turned his attention to stare out of his cell towards the dark corridor.

Marco blinked, for the rush of footsteps sounded familiar, and logic told him that the only ones who were crazy enough to enter Level 6 were the two Rear Admirals. So why were they running? Was there some trouble? Should he be on guard?

That was when Ace and Sabo skidded around the corner, a look of utter fear upon their countenance, as they teetered two trays each. They both raced for their cells and haphazardly, with panicked hands and rushed voices, pushed the tray to them.

"Here, Ina-chan, Iva-chan! And Jinbe-san! Oh my god, take this tray, let me hide behind you, and pretend you don't know me!" Sabo's gloved hands gripped the bars of Jinbe's cell and rattled it, sheer horror and fear twisted his expression.

Meanwhile, Ace shoved the tray into Crocodile's hands with no decorum and stood outside Marco's cell as he held out the tray to Marco. "Marco! Please please please! Let me enter your cell, and hide in a corner! Also, could you see to it to pretend that I didn't exist, just for a while?!" A crazed glint entered Ace's eyes as they darted about in paranoia, eyeing the corridor corner, and practically begging Marco to say yes.

Marco's brows arched high, for Ace had never taken such a formality with him before, as he took the proffered tray of food that was his lunch. "Sure yoi, but I expect an explanation later." Marco watched as his shoulders sagged with relief.

"Please!" Sabo was getting desperate. As soon as Jinbe nodded, Sabo rushed out an "Oh, thank you thank you!" and he morphed and shrunk, transforming into a little, serpentine dragon the size of an arm, and was small enough to slip through the bars of the cell. He crawled up and onto Jinbe's shoulder, disappearing behind his back.

Ace on the other hand, had more flare. Flames erupted from his feet and spread upwards, turning into intangible flames that flickered and illuminated the dark hallways. It was because of the light that Ace gave off in that form that allowed Marco to notice the approaching shadows right around the corner. Without wasting a second, Ace darted through the bars of the cell and towards the darkest corner of the cell, hiding behind the bed. As the fires snuffed out, so did the haki.

The haki that Marco had gotten used to feeling just emanating from Ace and Sabo in waves simply winked out, as if it were never there in the first place. So, Marco mused, they could hide their haki… Marco was impressed, the more he knew and thought about it, the more he was sure that these two were Paradise, heck, even New World material. Pops would have loved to have them in the family. Too bad they were Marines.

"ACEEEEEEEE! SAAABBOOOOOO~~! GRAMPA JUST WANNA TALK TO YOU~~!" A shiver ran down Marco's spine at the sound of that guttural voice. He knew that voice anywhere, and he now understood why the boys were so scared. They had every right to be, Monkey D. Garp was nutters. Completely, totally, bat-shit loco insane. Marco was starting to feel wary himself. Although he had never heard the old man speak in such a sickly-sweet tune. Guess he spoke with his Grandsons differently.

The man himself turned around the corner, a menacing grin upon his face, and his hands curled into those signature fists. Marco sat up a little straighter, but focused upon his meal. He only deigned to glance up at the Vice-Admiral when The Fist stopped in front of his cell, and Marco calmly regarded the man with his bored, half-lidded gaze.

"Ah, the First Division Commander of that Old Beard." The Fist crossed his arms with a grin. "You are hardly one to talk, considering that you are practically the same age-yoi." Marco pointed out coolly. The Vice-Admiral scoffed, "Bah! He's practically ancient! Hardly spry enough to be out on the seas, Phoenix."

Marco ignored the jab at his Pops, and focused on his meal, while the old bat glanced around along the corridors. "So, have you seen the brat, and the other brat?"

"Who-yoi?" Marco really had to commend himself on his acting skills, and his composure, because he certainly wasn't that calm, especially not in the face of someone who could go toe-to-toe with his Pops and Roger both; and especially not when he was on the hunt for his wayward grandsons.

Garp's grin widened and he exclaimed, "Oh surely you have met my cute and wonderful grandsons! They are in charge of the last two levels of Impel Down!" There was a note of pride in his voice, and Marco fought the urge to smile. "Rear Admirals Portgas D. Ace and Noah D. Sabo!" He gestured to the meal in Marco's lap, "That lunch there didn't appear by itself, now did it?"

Marco shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, it seems like it did. I certainly have never met your grandsons and I don't think I want to. They gotta be as crazy as you-yoi."

Garp threw his head back with a laugh, "Bwahahaha! That's why they are my grandsons you brat!" A pinkie was then shoved up his nose and Marco barely refrained from cringing. "Well, if you see two Rear Admirals, then call for me, those are my grandsons! They think they can escape from my fist of love, eh?! Bwahahaha!" With that, the Vice Admiral swept off around the corner, and Marco released a sigh of relief. That was nerve-wracking, it was. He was now grateful for the bars that separated him from crazy.

He set his meal aside, "You can come out now, yoi."

Flames burst to life in the corner of his cell, and flickered out of his cell, whereupon it reformed into the shape of Ace. A small dragon of shimmering blue meandered its way out from between the seastone bars of Jinbe's cell, and grew back into Sabo.

The two let out similar sighs of relief, glad to have escaped the clutches of their grandfather for now. It occurred to Marco that the visitor from Headquarters was no doubt Monkey D. Garp.

Marco shuffled over to the bars, "Are you that scared of your grandfather?"

Ace and Sabo shot him a look that annoyed him. It was an are-you-stupid look. Marco was rarely given such a look, and he did not take kindly to people giving him that look. He let it slide however, when Ace launched into a tirade.

"Are you kidding?! That old man is nuts! Completely, utterly off his rocker!" Ace flailed angrily while Sabo nodded. "It was all his fault, that we are even in the marines!"

Marco blinked, "That's right-yoi. You said you didn't want to become Marines. So, what made you change your minds?"

Ace growled, "As if we had a choice! We had to! That crazy old geezer!" Sabo sighed in resignation, "We joined, for our little brother."

Marco quirked a brow, "I think you have to explain it in clearer terms-yoi."

Ace and Sabo huffed, before plopping down onto the floor that they seemed to favour, and crossed their arms. Well, Ace did. He pouted too. Sabo simply brushed his bangs from his eyes, and gave a rueful smile. "We joined for the sake of our little brother. So that he had a chance to fulfil his dreams."

* * *

 _When they had set off from Dawn Island, it had been on Sabo's 17_ _th_ _birthday in March._

 _Ace didn't mind setting off at a later date, especially when Sabo had agreed to accompany him on his journey and be his navigator._

 _When all the provisions and whatever they needed for their journey to the next island had been stocked onto their boat, they turned towards their little brother, who was trying very hard to hold in his tears._

 _Ace whacked him on the head with a, "Stop being such a crybaby!"_

" _I'm not!" Luffy short of wailed._

 _Sabo rolled his eyes and pushed Ace aside, ignoring his indignant cry of "Hey!"_

 _Sabo gathered Luffy into his arms and soothed, "Hey, let's turn that frown upside down, yeah? You don't wanna send us off crying, do you?"_

 _Luffy quickly shook his head, even as he soaked Sabo's cravat with a mix of salty tears and snot._

 _Sabo withheld a shiver of disgust at the state of his cravat. He would have to change it later._

 _He patted Luffy's head like a good big brother, sending a message to Ace with his eyes to deal with Luffy._

 _Ace glared, even as he came over. Sabo released Luffy into Ace's hold, all but ripping his cravat from his neck._

 _Luffy may like Sabo as being the kinder, nicer brother, but he had always held Ace on a pedestal. That boy admired Ace unlike any other. Ace and Sabo both, actually; Sabo was close behind Ace. It was both endearing, and annoying._

 _They cast off at noon, waving towards the shore, all the people in Foosha village there to send them off on this great journey._

" _BYE ACE! BYE SABO! SEE YOU IN THREE YEARS!"_

" _BYE LUFFY! They chorused, waving until the people were but a speck of dot._

 _Ace turned to Sabo, "This is gonna be great!" Sabo nodded with a grin, "Mmhmm!"_

 _Soon, it was close to evening, and they had all but cleaned their food provisions. Ace was leaning heavily on Sabo, bemoaning about his hunger, and had been for the past 10 minutes._

 _Sabo grunted, "Really, Ace! I'm just as hungry as you! I told you we should have packed more food!"_

 _Ace turned around and hugged Sabo's torso, "But then we wouldn't have space for other things! I'm hungry, Sabo!" Ace whined._

 _Sabo sighed, "So am I, Ace, so am I." He patted Ace's head indulgently and looked outwards towards the horizon as their little boat drifted._

 _He tried to ignore the way that Ace was digging his face in his stomach, as if trying to bury his hunger into Sabo. Sabo needed a distraction, and fast, before Ace rubbed a hole into his stomach, or worse, thought of him as food._

" _Hey, I think I see an island!" Ace jumped up, looking around frantically, "Where?! Where?!"_

 _Sabo grasped Ace's chin and pointed into the distance a little to the left. "There, see? I think that's an island." Sabo pulled out his map of the east blue and mused, "Judging from where we left Dawn Island, and how long we have travelled, I'd say that that's Navie Island."_

" _Then let's go!" With renewed energy, Ace grabbed the oars and started to paddle. "Help me, Sabo!"_

 _Sabo shook his head fondly and just grabbed the other oar, and together, they paddled towards the Island._

* * *

 _The Inn they chose to stay at for the night was not too shabby. It had the basic provisions and utilities, Sabo was satisfied with it, and is Sabo was satisfied, it was practically heaven to Ace._

 _Ace dumped his bag onto the floor the moment they entered their room and jumped to sprawl face down on the bed, letting out a weary sigh. "I'm stuffed…" He muttered into the bedsheets. Ace had only slept on a bed once before he left Dawn Island, and that was when the trio of brothers had spent a night in Makino's lodgings above the bar in Foosha village._

" _And here I thought that was an impossibility," Sabo teased, placing his pack gently by the door. "Shaddup" Ace mumbled._

 _Sabo chuckled, "Okay, but seriously, at least shower, you know? You don't wanna climb into bed all dirty and sticky, do you?"_

 _Ace smirked as he turned his head to face Sabo, "Depends on what kind of sticky and dirty you are talking about."_

 _Sabo smacked at his arm, "You jackass," a hint of blush on his face, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!"_

" _Mmmm…" Ace hummed, grinning, "Does it involve you writhing under me?"_

 _Sabo gaped, "The one complex word that you finally dish out, and you use it like that?" He shook his head, "I'm disappointed Ace, truly, truly disappointed." He wagged a finger in Ace's face, a deep sigh escaping past his lips._

 _Ace scowled and pushed Sabo's finger away. "Can't you take a joke, Sabo?" He pouted, sitting up on the bed and watched as Sabo went about removing his triple layers of clothing. "Not when it's at my expense." Sabo objected, pulling off his gloves._

 _Ace could never understand why Sabo wore so many layers, although, that wasn't to say that he didn't enjoy or appreciate the view. Sabo looked good in everything; he could even wear a sack and work it. Also, it made for a glorious strip tease, not that Sabo ever did that, but hey, a man can dream, right?_

 _Not to mention that Ace was enjoying the impromptu show that Sabo was putting on while removing his clothes; oh look, the blondie's speaking._

" _Must you stare so, Ace?" There was a hint of exasperation and fondness that came from being at the receiving end of Ace's many stares._

 _A grin threatened to split Ace's face in half, "Oh come on, Sabo, it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before." That's right, their first time together was when they were sixteen, a month after Sabo's birthday wherein Ace had confessed, and Sabo had too, and them getting together was the best present ever in Sabo's eyes. It had been a challenge to get away from Luffy's prying eyes for that. Anyway, he digressed. Ace really really enjoyed seeing that blush that brightened Sabo's pale cheeks._

" _Perv…" Sabo huffed. "Your perv~!" Ace countered in a sing-song voice. Sabo harrumphed and turned around, now only clad in pants, heading for the connected private bathroom. "All in due time, Ace." And Sabo left it at that, the bathroom door shutting him out._

 _Ace pouted, glancing around the room contemplatively. After ten minutes of just sitting there and staring into space, lost in his mindscape, Ace got up with a sigh, deciding on that bath._

 _He took off his hat, and his open yellow shirt, discarding them onto the floor beside the bed. If Ace had his way, he wouldn't need them anymore tonight; and Ace always got his way, one way or another._

 _Smirking at the prospects of the night to come, Ace stretched, bare-chested, his muscles rippling along his shoulders and back. He and Sabo had worked hard for their current lean and strong bodies, and he'd be damned if he wasn't proud of it._

 _He then undid his belt and let his shorts fall to the ground. He stepped out of his shorts and padded over to the bathroom door, slowly pushing it open and feeling the warm steam of hot water washing over his face. Sabo was there, in the tub, eyes closed, a relaxed countenance, and looked like he was about to fall asleep; well, not on his watch, he isn't._

 _Ace pushed open the door wider and slipped in, making his way over to stand over Sabo. Still, his brother didn't open his eyes._

 _With a huff, Ace stepped into the tub, disturbing the water and catching Sabo's attention. Sabo's eyes snapped open and he sighed, "When you stood over me, I thought you had wanted to say something, not join me."_

 _Ace grinned sheepishly, "You noticed?" Sabo rolled his eyes, "Please, Ace. You are about as quiet as a bull in a china shop."_

 _Here, Ace had settled down into the tub, his knees bent, and feet brushing against Sabo's, who had pulled up his legs to give Ace space. "Well, like I said, it isn't anything I haven't seen before. We've bathed together since we were ten."_

 _Sabo sighed, "You are never going to change, are you?"_

 _Ace smirk turned into a grin, "You wouldn't want me to."_

 _Sabo's lips quirked into a fond smile, "No, I guess not."_

 _Sabo then turned around, and scooted up against Ace, back to chest, and just laid there, his head tucked under Ace's chest._

 _Sabo sighed as all the tension drained from his shoulders, as he closed his eyes._

" _This is nice…" Sabo murmured. Ace just looked down at Sabo in amusement. "What, you mean using me as a living cushion?"_

 _A smile tugged on the corners of Sabo's lips. "You make a good cushion."_

 _Ace didn't answer, he simply wrapped his arms around Sabo's chest, pressing his nose into his hair. Sabo's hair smelled of strawberries, and the sea; like salty strawberries, if that was even a thing._

 _Sabo was right, this is nice._

" _Ace…"_

" _Hm?"_

" _You are poking me in the back!"_

 _Ace looked down. Well, hello…_

" _Oops?"_

" _Ace!"_

* * *

 ** _~~~~Explicit scene here~~~~_**

 _They writhed about together in a messy tangle of sheets and limbs. Their bodies melded into each other as they explored the other's body. Their hot breaths fogged the windows as they panted into each other's embraces._

" _A-Ace…" Sabo panted as he lay on the sheets, his hair splayed about his head on the pillow like a golden halo, a light sheen of sweat clung to his skin as his chest heaved. Ace hovered over Sabo as he focused on pressing more kisses to his neck and chest, while he had paused in a short reprieve from thrusting into Sabo, still pressed into him._

" _Nghh…" Ace grunted as Sabo's hands raked down his back, surely leaving red trails. His back burned pleasantly, and Ace was thanking his lucky stars Sabo was restraining himself from really digging his nails in. God only knows that Sabo had some crazy strong fingers._

 _Ace forgoes his mission to cover Sabo in love bites and reached upwards to press a soft, chaste tongue-twisting kiss to Sabo's lips. As their tongues danced with each other, Ace moved his hips, once more resuming his thrusts, pushing into Sabo with renewed strength._

" _Mmm!" Sabo moaned into Ace's mouth, his grip on Ace's arms tightening in pleasure._

 _Ace did so love when Sabo made such sounds; Sabo was very warm as well, and tight._

 _Ace pulled out a little and then pushed in again, the bed shaking with the force of the thrusts._

 _As Sabo moaned, his toes curled from the overwhelming sensations bombarding his mind. Ace didn't relent and only shifted a little before thrusting with vigour, focusing on pounding into Sabo as many times as possible._

 _Sabo cried out when Ace hit his sweet spot, which left him seeing stars. Sabo could never get tired of this, this moment that he had with Ace._

 _As Ace panted after he had released into Sabo, he could tell that it was the same for Ace too. The both of the cherished the bond that they had with each other, and it was moments like this, when they bathed in the afterglow, that Sabo and Ace really felt their hearts, bodies and souls connect, a love to last for a lifetime and beyond._

 **~~~Explicit scene ends~~~**

* * *

 _A barrage of noise and shouts from below roused Sabo from his slumber. He propped himself up on his arm and sleepily rubbed at his eyes. He blinked blearily and stared at Ace, peacefully sleeping, an arm draped over Sabo's waist. Sabo smiled, his eyes fond as he gazed at his lover, sleeping without a care in the world._

 _A loud thud from the stairs leading to the lobby of the inn startled Sabo out of his daze and he turned towards the door, wondering what all the shouting was about. He was about to shrug and go back to sleep when a loud bang vibrated against their room door. Sabo jumped as Ace jerked upright with a gasp._

" _What'sa goin' on?" Ace voice slurred sleepily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and stretching._

 _He was startled out of mid-stretch by another, louder bang upon the door._

 _He turned to Sabo, eyes alert. "Are we under attack? What's with all the noise?"_

 _Sabo shook his head, "I don't know, but I have a bad feel-"_

 _CRASH!_

 _The door burst down and there in the doorway, stood their worst nightmare._

" _So, you brats thought you could go and be pirates, eh?"_

 _Ace and Sabo stared in horror as their grandfather stood in the destroyed entrance, knuckles cracking and a feral grin on his lips._

 _The grin widened, "FIST OF LOVE!"_

 _ **BANG! BANG! CRASH!**_

 _Taking advantage of their moment of distraction from fear and horror, Garp the Fist descended on them, delivering his famous fist onto them that sent them crashing back into the bed frame, nursing a bump on their heads._

" _What the hell, you shitty geezer?!" Ace hissed, while Sabo had enough sense to reach for the jostled bed covers and pull the sheets to cover their waists._

" _I leave for six months and I come back on the other brat's birthday only to find you two gone! I wasn't able to find Luffy, that little brat, but I was able to find you! You think you can just waltz off to become pirates eh?!"_

 _Ace jumped up, "You crazy gramps! You can't stop us! We are gonna be pirates, so there!"_

" _Ace!" Sabo hissed, dragging Ace back down to the bed again and covering him with the sheets, so he won't expose himself again to the people peering curiously into the room, and the marines standing guard at the door._

 _A tick mark appeared on Garp's temple. "It appears as if you haven't learned. FIST OF LOVE!"_

" _OUCH!"_

" _DAMMIT!"_

 _As Sabo and Ace nursed their new steaming bumps, Garp went on a rant. "When I first got to the bandits and found out that you two had the gall to go off to be pirates, I immediately went after you! I tracked you two down here and what do I see?! You two playing hooky and sleeping here without a care in the world! Naked too! You two slept together no doubt! This room reeks of sex!"_

 _Ace and Sabo's cheeks burned, as they tried to pull the sheets up more to cover themselves._

" _Garp-san! Please!" Sabo gasped, mortified, a frown upon his features._

" _Didn't I tell you to call me grandpa, other brat?! And what's with this ridiculousness?! You two are coming with me to become good Marines! My brat too! When I find him, I'm gonna drag him kicking and screaming into the marines!"_

" _NO!" Ace and Sabo screamed. He couldn't do that. Luffy couldn't join the marines, his dreams would be crushed and so would his spirit. Ace and Sabo couldn't do that to him; couldn't let Garp do that to their cute little brother._

 _Ace and Sabo shared a look, wordlessly coming to an agreement._

" _Gar-Um, Grandpa…How about a compromise?" Sabo ventured._

" _Hmm?" Garp quirked a brow._

 _Sabo took a deep breath, steeling himself for what was to come. "We will go with you. We will go with you to the marines without protest. No arguments, no fights. We will become Marines just as you asked. In exchange…" Here, Sabo paused, biting his lips. Ace hurriedly took over. "In exchange for our co-operation and letting you train us," here, he grimaced before continuing. "You have to promise to leave Luffy alone. Don't visit him in the next three years, don't interfere in his dreams. Let him be a pirate. Let him live his life the way he wants."_

"… _."_

 _Seeing no response, Sabo tried, "We have agreed to fulfil the dream that you have for us, instead of our own; now, can't you at least let one of us fulfil the dream that we want?"_

 _Silence reigned for the a few more seconds, before Garp threw his head back and let out a heart laugh. "Bwahahaha! Good offer, brats! Very well, you have my word. Two is better than none!"_

 _The two seventeen-year-olds heaved a sigh of relief, and offered Garp a tentative, shaky smile. Garp is nothing if not honorary. They knew he would keep his promise. "Thanks, Gramps…"_

" _Bwahahaha! Now get dressed and come along! We have to head to Marine Headquarters! I will have to introduce you to old Senny!"_

 _As Garp swept out the door to let them change, and to repair the damage caused, Ace and Sabo spared each other a glance._

 _Sabo could see a hint of despair swirling in those murky grey orbs, and so he reached out and enveloped Ace in a crushing –to anyone who wasn't them- hug, he felt Ace take a shuddering breath as arms wrapped around his shoulders._

 _Blinking quickly to wash away the tears threatening to escape, Sabo whispered into Ace's ear. "For Luffy."_

 _Ace's voice croaked back, "For Luffy."_

* * *

"Ahhhh~~! You two sweet things! You gave up your life; you sacrificed your dreams for your little brother! How heartrending! How positively heartbreaking!" Ivankov nearly bawled, he was touched to tears.

Marco had to admit, he had felt his heart go out to the two Admirals. They went into the marines, into something they hated, all for the sake of their little brother. So that he would have a chance, to be a pirate and fulfil his dreams.

Ace and Sabo gave Emporio Ivankov and Inazuma a sad smile. "Of course," Ace started. "Just because we went into the Marines, and we hated it, doesn't mean that we will just stand by and let people stomp all over us. We decided to work hard and rise up the ranks. Strong enough, and powerful enough, but not too high up. We didn't want to become a Vice-Admiral, as that's our Grandfather's position, and Vice-admirals have to answer directly to the Admirals. We hate the Admirals. Especially Akainu." Ace spat, "What's more, Vice-Admirals have to engage in a Buster Call if called upon. Like hell we are going to endanger any innocent lives like that."

Sabo nodded, "We are waiting for the right time, the most opportune time, and then," here, he smirked a sinister smile. "We will defect. We will leave the Marines and follow our dreams!"

Ace puffed his chest out, "Just you watch! It will be just as, no, even MORE epic than the stunt that X-Drake pulled when he defected!"

Everyone, even Jinbe, gave Sabo and Ace a small, albeit sad smile. Wanting to lighten up the mood a little, Marco piped up, "Well, all I got from that little story was that you are a real dirty little perv, Ace."

Ace whipped around, a blush on his cheeks, "Wha-?! Hey!"

That earned a few round of chuckling. Ace turned to his brother. "Saaabbboooo~" He whined. "Marco's being mean to meeee!"

"Even though it's true," Sabo said between his chuckles. Ace huffed and crossed his arms, "Yeah, well, it's only with you though. I'm not a perv to every person I meet."

Sabo ruffled Ace's hair, "Well of course not, because then I will have to smash your skull in, and gouge your eyes out, before I tear those people limb from limb."

The fact that all of that was said so casually, and even with a little smile, was enough to make a shiver run down Marco's spine, and for cold sweat to run down his forehead. It was truly terrifying, and Marco mentally noted, 'That's one dangerous kid. He will be a formidable opponent.'

Ace, for his part, simply snickered, "Just as I would have roasted those whom you looked at alive, or for even looking at you wrongly."

Sabo grinned and just hugged Ace while they burst out laughing.

Marco amended, 'Scratch that, they are both dangerous as hell, remind me to never get on their bad side. Wouldn't want them as the enemies.'

Having surely seen Marco's expression, Inazuma giggled, "There is a reason, that they are called the D. Brothers. Most people in Impel Down and even the Navy Headquarters are convinced the D. in their name stood for Demon. No one here, in the last one and a half years, has not _not_ heard of the Demon Brothers."

Here, Crocodile spoke up suddenly, having been quiet for quite a while, "Those who have heard of them, get the misconception that they are demonic and would beg to be placed in anywhere but levels 5 and 6. Truth be told, they are only like that to those who…deserved it." Was there a shudder in that stoic voice?

Ivankov scoffed, "You would know, wouldn't you, Croco-boy? You had first-hand experience, after all. These two tore you a new one for all that you did to their younger brother. I have never seen you so afraid in your life."

Crocodile grumbled, refusing to comment any further.

Jinbe looked at the two brothers, "If you don't mind me asking, what were your and your brother's dreams?"

At this, Ace and Sabo's eyes lit up.

"Well," Sabo smiled wistfully. "Initially, when I had first started out, I had wanted to travel the seas as a pirate and document all my adventures. But now, getting to meet Iva-chan and Ina-chan, I realised what I had truly wanted to do. I wanted to change the world, ever since I was small. This reminded me of the time I had met a man in Goa Kingdom, whom I spoke briefly to; about the stink and heartlessness of nobles, and how I wanted to change it. He had saved me again, when my boat was shot down by the Celestial Dragon coming to Goa, and he had treated me for my wounds. He told me he was a revolutionary. So now, I want to become a revolutionary too."

Ivankov choked on his drink, "W-wait a minute! Are you saying, that you, you are the little blonde boy that Dragon saved from the ship explosion at Dawn Island?!"

Sabo smirked, "I was wondering when you would realise, Iva-chan!"

Ivankov could just splutter in surprise and shock.

Ace grinned, "My dream was, is, to become a great pirate, one who was known by everyone and anyone for who I am, and not who I'm the son of. I want everyone to know my name, know me for my strength and abilities, and not as his son! I will step out of his shadow, and be my own person, not as the devil spawn of that man!"

Marco was taken aback. Devil Spawn? Him? That man? What was Ace talking about?

In an attempt to divert the attention, Marco asked, "And what was your little brother's dream?"

Instantly, their grins widened. "Oh, that's an easy one…" they said together. Their synchrony was starting to creep Marco out a little.

"Luffy's dream is to become the Pirate King!"

* * *

Marco's eyes widened and he choked on his spit. "P-Pirate King?! What?!"

Ace and Sabo nodded, their eyes glittering with pride. Marco knew that was as far as he could go in expressing his shock and disbelief. Any further and he would probably on the receiving end of hell fire and adamantine claws cleaving through his body.

"Right now, he's making fantastic progress!" Sabo enthused. "He became one of the Supernovas, the Worst Generation, right?"

"The Worst Generation-yoi?!"

Ace nodded, "Yeah! You may have heard of him, he's Monkey D. Luffy!"

"WHAT?!" Marco was truly shocked.

The rest of the evening consisted of Ace and Sabo regaling Marco and Jinbe with feats that their little brother had done, both as a pirate, and when he had been little. The level of sheer stupidity and danger made it all seem like a tall-tale; if Marco didn't know Ds, and their tendency to get into every nigh type of trouble imaginable, he would have been inclined to think that it was all made up.

It got to the point where Marco felt as if he personally knew Luffy, from having heard about all the crazy shenanigans he could get involved in.

At one point, he had asked, "Does Luffy know that you two are in the marines?"

The backlash he got was nothing short of startling. "What?! NO! Of course not!" Ace had stated.

"If Lu had known we were in the Marines, he would have busted his way into Marine Headquarters to demand answers and to kidnap us out of there!" Sabo had cried.

Marco had no doubt the crazy little brother would be entirely capable of that.

The story telling of the precious little brother, lasted well into the evening and the night. Their dinner had been pretty entertaining, Marco almost choked on his food twice because of the sheer hilarity and ridiculousness of the stories told.

When it was time to settle in for the night, Marco's heart felt a little lightened from all the activities of the day. For a moment, he forgot about the execution looming above his head, and tomorrow would be the third day of his stay in Impel Down, upon which he sincerely hoped his family would be on time. He trusted Sabo to relay the message, and he could on hold on the hope that they were fast enough. For now, he could sleep in peace.

* * *

A sound in the middle of the night jarred him awake. Marco blearily looked up to see that the cell to Jinbe's right was being occupied.

Marco couldn't really make out the person blocked by the view of the Impel Down Wardens, but he caught a glimpse of red. His sleep addled mind didn't do much help.

Marco listened for a few more minutes as the lower guards taunted and jeered at the new comer. Marco thought little of it, and settled back down to sleep. As the Wardens turned to leave, they passed his cell and for no reason other than to torment the prisoners, they hit the seastone bars of the cell, causing the resounding clang to vibrate and echo throughout the silent hall.

Although he had jolted, and his sleep had been disturbed, Marco barely spared them a glance. He would not let them get under his skin, and he knew that if Ace and Sabo were here, there would be hell to pay for their treatment.

Marco drifted back to sleep, and was awoken by the sound of footsteps, made by well-worn boots, approaching his set of cells. Accompanying the footsteps were voices. Marco sat up on his cot and peered out of the bars, just as Ace and Sabo came into view, a steaming mug of coffee or tea grasped in their hands.

Sabo and Ace grinned at him. "Good morning, Marco-san. Hope you slept well, we were just doing an early morning round. Your breakfast will be brought to you in a couple hours."

"Thank you, Sabo-yoi."

Sabo nodded and turned with Ace to address Jinbe, when a gasp of shock flew from their mouths.

Marco watched as the mugs slipped from their slackened fingers to crash onto the ground, warm liquid spilling onto the floor. However, Ace and Sabo paid it no mind. They were frozen, their eyes trained onto the individual occupying the cell to Jinbe's right. Their eyes grew impossibly wider.

Jinbe was watching them with trepidation and was about to open his mouth to ask them if something was wrong, when a choked cry forced its way past their lips.

"LUFFY?!"

* * *

 **And done~~ I hope this is to your liking, and I know I ended on a cliffhanger, but...Muahahahaha! XP**


	5. Breakout Plans

**Heey~~ I'm back. Sorry it look so long, it took me a while to type this out and put this all into focus and make it flow as smoothly as possible.**

 **This chapter may be kinda feelsy I guess. Just a warning. And for those who cannot figure out, Ace is bold, and Sabo is underlined. Both of them together is bold and underlined. You will see what I mean later. Now,I don't own One Piece, even if I wish I could. That right goes to Oda-sensei. Praise.**

 **Ahem, anyway, on with the story, and I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Breakout Plans

* * *

Let it be said that Marco was not one to be taken by surprise easily. He was the First Division Commander of the Whitebeards, he had seen many bizarre things in his life that when told, sounded so unrealistic, that one would think it came off the pages of a story book instead. However, never in all his wildest dreams, was he expecting _this._

The next moment was filled with a flurry of activity as Ace and Sabo hurried to open the door of the cell, scrambling to take away the chains and bring him outside the cell. All the while, they cried his name. "Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! LUFFY!"

Marco's mind whirled as he watched the two strong Rear Admirals break down at the sight of their little brother, unresponsive, unconscious, hurt.

What was going on? Why was Straw Hat Luffy here? Wasn't he supposed to be out there, in the open seas, going on adventures? Just how did he get captured? Such questions raced through Marco's head as he struggled to seek out an answer.

Sabo cradled Luffy's limp body to his own, his eyes bright with unshed tears, shock written on his face. "Luffy, little bro, no no no no!"

Ace grasped the sides of Luffy's face, trying to pull and stretch the skin in an attempt to wake him, smacking his cheeks a little to at least stir him awake. "Luffy! Oi, Luffy!"

"Ace, the seastone cuffs!"

It was a mad rush to unlock the seastone cuffs and Sabo unceremoniously threw it to the side. They tried again, tried to wake him. "Luffy, Lu! Can you hear me?"

"Just what the fuck did they do to him?!" Ace growled out. Sabo bit his lip, and the lowered his head to touch his lips to Luffy's forehead. "Lu, oh Lu…" He murmured. "We are here; your big brothers are here, Ace, and me, Sabo. We haven't seen you for three years; don't you want to see us, Lu?"

Marco watched as they attempted to coax Luffy into waking. He was feeling quite worried. Here was Straw Hat Luffy, somehow in Impel Down, without his crew, and out cold. Just what had happened, to lead him here?

Ace glanced up at Sabo. "Sab, you are the sky dragon right? Can't you, I don't know, heal him?!"

Sabo shot Ace a deadpan look, "I'm not a doctor, Ace; and certainly not a magical healer."

Ace clutched his hair in frustration, "But surely there has to be something we can do!"

Sabo frowned and just pulled Luffy closer. That was when there was a soft mutter, almost indistinguishable, but Sabo's sharp dragon ears caught it anyway.

"M-meat…om nom nomnom…."

Sabo raised a brow and would have chuckled if not for the dire situation. He turned to Ace, a light smile on his face. "Ace, go to the kitchens and get a large tray of food, meat. If we can't get through Luffy's ears, then we will appeal to his hunger and sense of smell."

Ace nodded and scrambled to his feet, rushing out of the cell. With a burst of fire at his heels, he barrelled down the corridor, disappearing in a flash of flame around the bend.

Sabo watched him go, still cradling Luffy as gently as possible. He sighed and turned to face his little brother, his expression fond yet sad. He brushed a finger down a grime-stained cheek.

"Oh Lu, what have you gotten yourself into?" He whispered.

Marco decided to speak up and break the tension that was thickening like smog.

"So, Sabo, that's Luffy-yoi?"

Sabo nodded, lips pursed in anger and irritation. "Yeah…but he…he's not supposed to _be_ here. Why is he _here?!"_ Sabo's voice was pitching to borderline hysterical, and Marco's heart ached.

"Sabo-san," Jinbe spoke. "You wouldn't want Luffy to wake up to you on the verge of tears would you?"

Sabo inhaled sharply and shook his head vigorously, as if to dispel any negative thoughts.

"N-no…" He gulped. "I have to be strong, for Luffy. I'm his big bro after all." He took a deep shuddering breath, and shot Jinbe an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Jinbe-san."

He continued to coo Luffy's name, brushing his hand through his hair and rocking him back and forth.

* * *

There was the sound of thudding feet and everyone looked up just as Ace came hurtling down the corner, bearing a large, colossal platter of steaming sea king meat.

He rushed up to where Sabo and Luffy were seated and shoved the plate of meat directly under Luffy's nose.

Everyone could hear the sniffs as Luffy's nose scrunched up. Sabo patted Luffy's arm, "It's food, Lu. Meat. Breakfast."

Breakfast? Marco wondered. Who ate meat for breakfast?

Apparently, Luffy did, because at that moment, his eyes snapped open and he coughed out. "M-Meat?"

Ace and Sabo heaved a sigh of relief before they nodded, "Yes Lu, meat." They quirked a smile.

With eyes that spoke of exhaustion, and yet, there was still an ever-roaring passion in those chocolate brown orbs, Luffy reached forward and wordlessly brought the leg of meat to his mouth and chewed mindlessly.

This went on for a few more seconds, as he chewed languidly, and the hallway of level 6 was filled with the sound of mastication.

Then, as if a switch was clicked on in his head, his eyes widened and he spat out his mouthful with a cry of "Ace?! Sabo?!"

The two of them sighed, "Yeah, it's us, Lu."

Luffy spun around to look at them both, head turning like an owl to look at them, and Marco would have found it disconcerting, if he had been paying attention, or even cared as much about it. Even now, his heart only skipped a beat, purely from the suddenness of it all.

He erupted into a flurry of questions. "Where have you been? Why didn't you send anything? What have you been doing? How-?" Then his eyes widened as they fell onto the marine coats and marine caps.

Oh dear, Marco just knows this is gonna blow over badly.

Luffy's bottom lip quivered, "Y-you are marines? B-but…Wh-what happened to being pirates?"

Ace and Sabo looked like their hearts had turned to ice and shattered, they were that despaired.

Sabo sighed, running a gloved hand through his blonde locks, "Lu, we never wanted to be marines. We-"

"Then why are you marines?!" He coughed.

Ace gripped Luffy's arm, "We did it for you, Lu! You have to understand! You would never have become a pirate otherwise!"

Luffy frowned, "But I don't understand! You set out three years ago to become pirates, but you are here, in front of me, in Impel Down, as marines! I thought you hate marines! Marines fight pirates! Does this mean I have to fight you?!"

Snot and tears started to run down Luffy's cheeks, as his face contorted into a myriad of expressions.

Sabo and Ace's face fell, but they held strong, reaching forward to gather Luffy in their embrace, "Lu, Lu, listen, please…"

Sabo took a deep breath and started, "It was not our intention to make you believe that we had changed our views, or our dreams. We didn't want to be Marines, but we had to, because only then, could you be free Lu…"

Ace gave a shaky smile, as he ruffled Luffy's unruly hair. "It was all that shitty old geezer's fault, Lu. He found us, a day after we sailed. He wanted to force us into the marines, but of course, we shot him down. But…he threatened you Lu…He threatened to steal away your dream. We couldn't let that happen."

Ace clasped Luffy's hand tightly, offering a watery smile, the mere memory making him choke, now that he was telling it to the precious little brother himself.

Sabo cuddled Luffy close, back to chest, burying his nose into Luffy's nape. "So we agreed with Gramps. We made an exchange…Your freedom…for ours…" He gasped out, voice tight with emotion.

Luffy's eyes widened in shock and disbelief; "Wh-What?! Why?! Ace, Sabo! You didn't have to do that! Why did you do that?!" Tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

Ace and Sabo hurried to reassure him, "No, Luffy. We had to! If not, he would have dragged you into the marines and your dreams would have been crushed! You wouldn't have had the chance to start out as a pirate! You wouldn't have had the chance to achieve your dreams!"

"B-but…" Luffy blubbered. "It's because of me, that you two couldn't achieve your dreams…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "It's all my fault!"

Ace and Sabo jerked harshly, sucking in harsh breaths. "No! Lu, this isn't your fault! None of it is!" Ace frantically soothed.

Sabo nodded, "Yeah, Luffy, this was our decision, and our faults for not telling you, and instead waiting for you to find out! We just never imagined you would find out this way, by coming to Impel Down!"

Luffy whimpered, "B-but…if it weren't for me, you wouldn't have to agree to become marines in the first place." He rubbed the back of his hand over his eyes, as stray tears leaked out.

"Hey hey…" Sabo cupped Luffy's face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, "Don't you blame yourself, Lu, don't you dare blame yourself…It was our faults…We were selfish, afraid, we didn't want to tell you…because we were afraid of what you would think of us…for being such cowards and going into the marines…Something we had stated never to do…"

Luffy sniffed, shaking his head with a frown, "Stupid Ace! Stupid Sabo!"

They paused; "HAH?!" Ace demanded, molten silver eyes aflame. Luffy crossed his arms and pouted, "Well, Ace and Sabo are idiots!"

"WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, YOU RUBBER-BRAIN!"

"That's 'cause, Ace and Sabo should never have to be afraid to tell me anything! It's not like I will hate you guys for joining the Marines! You have perfectly good reasons to! So there, Ace and Sabo are stupid!" he shot back.

"…" For once, the two older brothers were speechless, as they stared at their little brother in shock and awe.

Luffy sat back, crossing his legs and nodded, "Yeah, I love Sabo and Ace no matter who they are, what they are or what they do, and that will never change! Shishishi!"

He flashed a million watt smile.

* * *

Two pairs of silver and sapphire eyes brimmed with tears.

Marco, watching the interactions, felt his heart melt at the sheer undying love and devotion the brothers had for one another. Some may think the little brother a simpleton, but he is wise and smart in his own way, with a heart bigger than the ocean, apparently.

"LUFFY!" The two Rear Admirals lunged forward, and were reduced to big, sobbing messes as they attempted to hug the life out of their little brother. Luffy grinned, wrapping his arms around his big brothers several times, encasing them in a rubbery hug which only makes them cry and cling to one another harder.

Marco did not wish to intrude upon their little heart-warming moment, smiling at the precious scene. It lightened his heart to be able to bear witness to such a momentous occasion, the love practically radiating from their pores. It reminded him of all the wonderful memories that he had with his own family; a treasure that he would never exchange for all the gold in the world.

Suddenly, a voice at the corridor turn brought their attention. "Rear Admiral Ace, and Rear Admiral Sabo. What is going on? Were you attacked? Did that prisoner attack you?"

As one, they all turned to the source of the voice. There stood a guard, a look of fright on his face. How had he not heard him approaching, Marco wondered. "Sirs! Please step away from the prisoner, he's extremely dangerous!"

Ace and Sabo glanced at each other, Sabo with a slight downward twitch to his lips that signified his annoyance, and Ace with a roll of his eyes.

They both stood up, back straight, as Luffy remained sat on the floor, back against the wall, as he stared at the guard silently with his large owl-like eyes.

Sabo lifted an eyebrow as he regarded the guard; shifting into a position that allowed him to strike, while Ace crossed his arms over his chest, taking on a protective stance.

"What business do you have here?" Sabo inquired stoically.

The guard blinked, "I am to bring the prisoner, Monkey D. Luffy to the torture chambers."

"What." The word was practically growled out, the air started to get oppressive and bear down upon the shoulders of the guard. The guard shifted as he sensed the shift in air pressure. "Um..I…I have to…"

"Who. Gave. You. The. Right?!" The words were snarled out through clenched teeth as silver bullets pinned the guard to the floor, his legs shaking while Ace shot daggers at him.

"T-The ch-chief warden-"

"You can tell _Chief Warden Magellan_ ," The name was practically spat. "That unless he plans to get his sorry, pathetic ass down here himself, he can forget about even seeing Straw Hat. That is, if he even dares to, that spineless coward." Sabo mocked.

The guard swallowed harshly and nodded quickly.

Ace added stonily, "For now, I want you to spread the word that Monkey D. Luffy is to be left alone on level 6, which is by right, under my charge. In fact, why were we not informed of his arrival?"

"W-We were going to inform you in a meeting later in the morning. We didn't think you would be so early…" The man tried to clarify.

"Well, you should know that the prisoners are my priority. I do not care what you want him for, the answer is no." Ace instructed severely.

The guard raised a quaking hand and made a pitiful attempt at a salute.

Then he appeared to have regained some nerves, for he stupidly dared to ask, "S-sirs? Why is the prisoner out of his cell? He is an extremely dangerous and chaotic character!"

The two of them shot him such a glower, that it appeared to freeze hot and burn cold, such that the guard felt his heart practically stop for a moment. He begun to curse in his head, for why was he sent down here?! First, it was the problem of Level 6 being the lowest and harshest level, second, he had to deal with two Rear admirals even stronger than the Chief Warden; Rear Admirals even the Chief Warden himself was afraid of. Rear Admiral Sabo because of his ability to pick him apart verbally with his silver tongue, manipulating him into a position of weakness; and Rear Admiral Ace for his sheer strength and blazing ferocity.

The two grandsons of Garp were not ones to be trifled with, for there was a reason that their names were feared across the Marine ranks in both the headquarters and in Impel Down, much like their grandfather.

"Care to explain, guard, how exactly this seventeen year old boy is 'dangerous'?" The hostile tone cut through him like a double-edged blade, and the man broke out into cold sweat.

He managed to stammer, "W-well…It-It's been found out that he is the biological son of the Revolutionary Dragon, the most wanted man in the world!"

* * *

Red. Hot, fiery, burning, raging _red._

"He is being incarcerated just for who his father is?!" Ace practically hissed, his arms crackling with crimson flames, and his eyes, red hot coals.

In the background, you could hear Ivankov squawking out, "What?! Dragon-san's son?!" while Inazuma choked on his wine.

"If that's the case, you might as well-"

A gloved hand came up, stopping Ace mid-sentence. He shot Sabo an irked look, and Sabo simply raised a brow. Ace backed down, for he knew he was just about to reveal important information.

Sabo turned back to the guard and offered a quaint smile that didn't quite reach his icy eyes. "Guard, I care not for such trifles, but let's get this clear." Here, his expression darkened and he shot the guard an incensed look. "Whoever messes with Straw Hat Luffy shall have to deal with us. Know that these last two levels are not under anyone else's jurisdiction but ours, not even the Chief Warden's, who does not even have the backbone to tread these halls. I will have my eyes and ears open, see to it that the entire Impel Down staff is aware."

Ace scowled, "Make sure they understand, and if they have anything to say about it, they can take it up with me, got that?"

The trembling guard nodded an affirmative answer.

"Good."

Just like that, the oppressive, stifling air cleared and the guard was able to regain his bearings. Marco Idly wondered as he watched on in amusement, if that heavy aura was the rare haki…

Immediately, he turned and fled down the corridor, heading for the lift, not once looking back.

Sabo and Ace settled back down on the floor next to their little brother, tears and snot replaced with sunny smiles. They focused back onto Luffy, "So Lu, care to tell us how you ended up in the deepest, darkest level of Impel Down? When you were supposed to be gallivanting off on some insane adventure?" The question Sabo asked would have conveyed an air of disappointment, if not for the grin on his face, and the twinkle in his eyes which held unique blend of the evening sky.

Luffy grinned, huge, warming and infectious; his brothers soon mirrored his smile. "I was!" He pouted, looking offended that they would even think or suggest that he had been doing anything else. " We had just arrived on Sabaody island, and I had punched a Tenryuubito-"

"A what?!" They gasped, eyes wide. Even Marco was taken aback, and had a hard time believing his ears. Someone, someone either so stupid or so brave, had had the gall to punch a Celestial Dragon…Unbelievable…

Luffy shrugged, as if it was a matter of little consequence. "I punched a Tenryuubito. He was being annoying, and he had threatened Camie, and shot Hat-chan!"

Sabo shook his head, "Luffy! I know you hate Celestial Dragons, I do too! But you can't just go around punching them as and when you please! There are consequences to that!"

Ace had taken the direct approach and had seized Luffy by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth. "You rubber idiot! I don't care how much that Celestial Fucker was pissing you off, you do not, DO NOT punch his lights out! Even I know that!"

"I-i-it wa-a-as w-wo-o-or-rth i-i-it!" Luffy stuttered out as he was shaken about, his eyes spiralling in a daze.

"Ace, calm!" Sabo chided, and the elder raven let go, a frown of aggravation and resignation. Sabo merely sighed, looking for all the world like he as too used to this, and should have expected it.

"Continue, Luffy."

Luffy shook his head and nodded, "Yeah, so as I was saying, I had just punched a Tenryuubito and escaped the auction house after getting into a fight with the marines, fighting with this tall spotted guy and this metal red-flame guy!"

The brothers only shook their heads, obviously having no idea what or rather who Luffy was talking about. Well, Sabo looked like he had an inkling of an idea, but he wasn't inclined to share.

"They were so cool! But they were taking away my fun! Anyway, so , we managed to get away from the house, and then the marines came, this yellow shirted admiral guy with a whole bunch of robots that looks like this huge bear guy-"

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~M _emory moment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _The Straw Hats were exhausted. They had spent their energy fighting not just the Pacifistas, but also running away. Kizaru was hell bent on chasing them and as they were now, they couldn't fight him and possibly hope to win. Even fighting the Pacifistas had taken a toll on them. Injuries littered their body._

" _Run, guys! RUN!" Luffy had swallowed his pride, and saw a fight that he could not win. So he had ordered his crew to retreat, and run they did. Somehow, the World Government had found out that he was the son of Dragon the Revolutionary, the most wanted man in the world._

 _Luffy was at the end of their little group and he made the mistake of looking behind his shoulder briefly, to see Bartholomew Kuma advancing steadily, intent oozing from his person._

 _His sandled feet snagged onto a mangrove tree root jutting above the ground and he tripped, stretching as he crashed face first into the ground, rolling a bit as his leg snapped back to his person._

" _LUFFY!" His crew turned back to look at him, terror and shock in their eyes, adrenaline flowing through their bodies._

 _Luffy shook his head, momentarily disorientated. The Shichibukai loomed over him._

" _Luffy!" His crew cried out to him, all determined in turning back and backing him up._

" _No, guys! Run! Don't turn back, run! Get away!"_

" _Mugiwara No Luffy." Kuma announced. He looked down at the rubber teen, while the pirate stared back at him, a defiant gleam in his unwavering gaze._

 _The Shichibukai remained stiff and impassive, even as he stated, "Say hi to the Rear Admirals for me, son of the Revolution."_

 _With that, Kuma swung his large hand down, bible clutched in his other, and Luffy's figure shifted, warped and disappeared, the despaired cries of his crew echoing in his ears._

 _When Luffy opened his eyes, he saw that he was in an impenetrable paw shaped bubble high above the trees of the Saboady Archipelago, flying further away from the island._

" _NO!" He screamed, desperation and distress clouding his voice. He stretched out a hand, pressing it against the wall of the bubble, but to no avail. He couldn't do anything, he was helpless, weak. So incredibly weak; just like the time when he had been captured by Porchemy, when Sabo had been taken back to his parents and he could only_ _ **watch,**_ _when he and Ace had been trapped in the Gray Terminal fire, and then finally, when they had received news that Sabo's boat had been shot and that his dear older brother had_ _ **died.**_ _He didn't have the strength then, and he didn't have the strength now, despite all the growing he had done. He couldn't even protect his own crew. He was weak. Too fucking_ _ **weak!**_

 _His cries rebounded in the bubble around him, ringing uselessly in his ears, lost to the walls of his cage, bringing him further and further away from his precious crew._

" _Zoro! Sanji! Ussop! Nami! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brooke!" He shouted at the top of his heaving lungs, hoping, just hoping that they could hear him._

 _They didn't._

 _He watched, numb, as they all turned on Bartholomew Kuma as one, and converged upon him, intent on avenging their captain._

 _He also watched, as Kuma swung down a mighty hand, and they vanished, their image rippling in the air and dissipating._

 _Luffy screamed in anguish, tears flowing profusely from his eyes, as he was taken further and further away from the Archipelago. Great sobs surged and tore itself from his throat as everything fell apart before his very eyes._

" _ **Everyone!"**_

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Memory ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

* * *

"A-and th-then, I-I fl-flew for thr-three days, la-landing on Impel D-Down…Th-They knew wh-who I was an-and they brought-brought me down h-here." He gulped. "M-my cr-crew i-is g-g-g-go-ho-hon-ne!" He squalled out, big fat tears dribbling down his cheeks and he took a stuttering breath, sniffing his running nose, and snivelled.

Marco, listening to the tale, felt his heart just drop at the sounds the teen was emitting, the sight just tugging at his heart strings and was suddenly overcome with the urge to reach out and offer some form of comfort. Fortunately, Luffy's big brothers were faster.

Ace and Sabo gathered a blubbing Luffy into their arms, flanking him on his sides. They shushed, and hugged him, offering words of condolences and comfort, wiping at his tears and petting his hair.

"Oh, Lu…Your crew sounds amazing…"

"Didn't I tell you that I hate crybabies?" Ace tried to sound stern, but his voice came out softly, and with a hint of melancholy.

Sabo threw Ace a chilling glare, and Ace cowed, quickly rectified; "But your crew are strong, aren't they? Surely they are alive and well somewhere?"

Luffy, eased by Ace's words, simply nodded as he fought to control his tears, snuffling. "U-un…"

Meanwhile, Sabo had turned to Ivankov, giving him a harsh stare. "Ivankov, I thought you said that the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma was working for the Revolutionaries. What is the meaning of this?"

Ivankov hurried to appease him, "He was, he was! Sabo-boy, you have to believe me!"

"Then I want a reasonably good explanation as to why he just sold our little brother to the Marines, by bringing him to Impel Down no less!"

Inazuma sighed, "We do not know how the Marines and the World Government came to know about Luffy being Dragon's son-"

"Which I still have a hard time wrapping my head around, you know. Wait, does this make you both his sons as well, Ace-boy, Sabo-boy?! Dragon has three sons?!"

"I'm still waiting." Sabo groused as he crossed his arms.

"Of course, of course." Inazuma replied. "As I was saying before any interruptions, Kuma had been a spy for the Army within the Shichibukai, but he had also been participating in a secret experiment with Vegapunk who wanted to create clones, and Kuma was the prime candidate. It is possible that by now, Vegapunk would have rewired his mind and his body, making him a mindless clone just like the others that were modelled after him. The project was called Pacifista, and was supposed to enable the Marines access to unbeatable robots who obey their commands."

"That still does not answer why he had sent Luffy here." Sabo countered, ticked.

"Perhaps he knew that you two were here, and thought this the best place to send him to. Kuma doesn't send people just anywhere without a reason."

"And how would he know that we are here?" Sabo insisted, his brow arched.

At this, Inazuma had the decency to blush. "Do you remember the correspondence letters that you helped us deliver, Sabo-san?"

Sabo gave a swift nod.

"Well, in some of the letters, we mentioned you two, and the up and coming pirate, Monkey D. Luffy and your relation to him. It is possible that Kuma may have received some tidbits of that information, and had seen fit to act by sending him to his big brothers."

At the news that they had been talked about, Ace's head snapped up and his heated gaze landed on the two Revolutionaries. "You were talking about us?!"

Sabo merely sighed and accepted his explanation, turning his attention back to his weeping brother.

Ace too, decided to abandon all thoughts on those surrounding him and made efforts to soothe his distraught little brother.

An idea popped into Ace's mind, a memory, of when the three were little kids, and there had been a crashing thunderstorm so fierce, that they had taken shelter in Dadan's hut for the night, and Luffy had been crying his eyes out. Ace had tried a tactic in a bid to get Luffy to shut up and stop crying, which had been grating on his already strained nerves. It had been something Sabo had taught him, which he in turn had heard from the radios in High Town. They didn't mind that it had come from the nobles; the origins weren't in the least as such.

* * *

Ace parted his lips, and his smooth baritone flowed out, immediately quelling Luffy's sniffles.

 **Come stop your crying**

 **It will be alright**

 **Just take my hand**

 **Hold it tight**

Sabo looked up, surprise etched on his face. He recognized the song, no doubt. He decided to join in, and Luffy's teary hiccups subsided and ceased. He stared up at his big brothers, wonder and admiration shining in his large chocolate brown orbs. His soothing tenor added to the melody.

I will protect you

From all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

Sabo and Ace shared a glance, and a smile, as they sang their hearts out for their dear little brother. Marco felt a smile pulling at his lips at the lyrics, so heartfelt and pure.

 **For one so small,**

 **You seem so strong**

 **My arms will hold you,**

 **Keep you safe and warm**

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Marco had never witnessed such a strong bond between individuals before, a bond that goes beyond land, sea and sky; time and space. Truly, he was privileged to experience the strength of a brotherly bond more precious than any treasure in the sea, and a spectacle which transcends a lifetime and beyond. It touched him to his very core, and Marco for once, wished that he could have such a bond as the trio. He could just tell that they were each destined for greatness, to leave their mark on the world and upheave the tentative balance, and they are connected to one another by an intangible force he was only now beginning to comprehend. Yes, if unleashed upon the world, they could possibly bring the World Government, Navy and Nobles to their knees. They were, after all, Ds. And Ds, the Will of D, shall tear the world asunder. Marco will make sure of that; oh he so loved throwing the Government into chaos. He was a Phoenix, a creature that was reborn from the ashes anew. Just like the phoenix, Marco would like to live to see the world once again ascend from its ashes, a new world, a new hope. He just had to speak with Pops. He had great plans for the brothers, especially Ace. Oh, Marco's mind was already stewing with all the possibilities and methods for getting Ace to join the Whitebeards. Their love and bond gave him hope.

For now, he will just enjoy the view and the music to his ears. Ace and Sabo's voices blended together in a harmonious chorus that left Marco shivering in delight.

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **You'll be in my heart**

 **No matter what they say**

 **You'll be here in my heart, always**

By now, Luffy's eyes were overly bright and tears were pooling at the corners of his eyes again, but for an entirely different reason. His bright smile lit up the room.

Why can't they understand the way we feel?

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

 **And you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 **From this day on**

 **Now and forever more**

 **Don't listen to them**

 **'Cause what do they know (** what do they know **)?**

 **We need each other**

 **To have, to hold.**

 **They'll see in time**

 **I know**

Here, Sabo scooted closer, and tightened an arm that was wrapped around Luffy's waist, while Ace clutched Luffy closer from where he had an arm slung over the younger's shoulder. Sabo reached out a gloved hand and used his gripped his little brother's chin lightly with a thumb and forefinger, gazing softly into Luffy's dark eyes, a smile on his lips, while Luffy marvelled at the way his blonde brother's eyes shifted between different shades of purples and blues, shimmering in the soft light.

When destiny calls you

You must be strong ( **you gotta be strong** )

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

 **They'll see in time**

 **I know**

 **We'll show them together**

By now, Ace had laced his fingers with Luffy's, and sent a reassuring smirk his way, prompting Luffy to grin back joyously.

 **'Cause you'll be in my heart**

 **Yes, you'll be in my heart**

 **I'll be there from this day on,**

 **Now and forever more**

At this, Sabo had leaned down and rubbed his cheeks against Luffy's, who had happily grinned and rubbed back with a laugh. Ace had seized Luffy in the middle and dragged the thin and gangly teenager into his lap, Luffy shrieking with laughter as light tickled fluttered across his sides.

Oh, you'll be in my heart ( **you'll be here in my heart** )

 **No matter what they say** ( I'll be with you)

You'll be here in my heart ( **I'll be there** ), **always**

 **Always**

 **I'll be with you**

 **I'll be there for you always**

 **Always and always**

 **Just look over your shoulder**

Just look over your shoulder

 **Just look over your shoulder**

 **I'll be there always.**

By the end, Ace and Sabo were cuddling Luffy into their arms and planting kisses into his hair, his cheeks, forehead and his face. "We will always be here for you, Lu." They murmured their promise.

Luffy gave a laugh, a pure, loving sound that resonated with their hearts. "You guys are the best big brothers in the world! Shishishi!" He encased them up in his rubbery hug, the adoration lingering in the air like a sweet aroma.

In that moment, Marco felt that all was right in the world.

* * *

***********Meanwhile, with the Whitebeards*************

 _Purupurupurupuru Purupurupurupurupuru- Gatcha_

"This is Davi Jonez, Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates speaking."

"Connect me to your Captain, Second Division Commander."

"I'm afraid I can't do that without inquiring first as to who I am speaking to. Are you a threat?"

"I assure you, I am not. I just have news I'm sure your Captain would like to hear."

"Very well. Hey Pops! Call for you."

"Thank you son." Whitebeard took the Den Den Mushi receiver and held the transponder in his huge palm, the snail almost lost in the crevices of his hand.

"This is Whitebeard speaking."

"Edward Newgate."

"Gurarararara! You brat! I haven't received a call from you in a while! What do you want Dragon? I'm in the middle of something important."

"I am sure. However, I have recently been informed that my son has been sent to Impel Down and that his crew to you."

Whitebeard's grin faltered. "You have a son?"

A sigh. "Yes, he's a pirate, named Monkey D. Luffy. A few days ago, he met one of my Revolutionary leaders who was infiltrated into the Shichibukai, and has been sent by his devil fruit powers to Impel Down. The only reason I can see for that is because he saw that he would be safest there, with his brothers."

"That little upstart rookie, Strawhat Luffy is your son? And you say he has brothers? How many kids do you have scattered about, Dragon?! You know how dangerous it is if the Marines get word of this!"

Another sigh. "Just the one, Edward, and say what you want, the Marines already know. I have received word that they are planning his execution as well."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you are going to Impel Down to save your oldest son, and you could help to save my son as well."

"What makes you think I would extend help to someone I do not know, brat?"

"You do not have a choice, Whitebeard. My son's crew has been sent to your ship. They should be landing as we speak."

Whitebeard frowned, "What are you talking about, Dragon?"

That was when he heard a shout from one of his sons in the lookout tower, and seconds later, there was a mighty crash that shook the Moby Dick, and the ship descended into chaos.

Whitebeard sat up, looking at the door of the Transponder room in apprehension, as noises and the voices of his sons calling for nurses floated through. This was then followed by screams which pierced the air.

"I suggest you go and check that, Edward. It should be them. You should catch them up on news of their captain." _Gatcha._

Whitebeard looked at the sleeping snail with a frown, turning the conversation over in his head, before he heaved a heavy sigh and stood up to deal with the problem on the deck.

When he came out, it was to pure pandemonium on his deck. His sons were scrambling about fetching pails of water and towels, and his daughters and nurses were all encircling what looked like a group of people. Panic was prevalent in the atmosphere that surrounded the ship.

"What is going on here?!" Whitebeard boomed.

Izo rushed up to his father, looking frazzled. "Pops! We don't know! They just came crashing out of nowhere!"

He lumbered closer to the crater that was now embedded in his adman wood deck and peered over the nurses, his sons and daughters moving to give him space.

What greeted his eyes on was a sorry bunch of a motley crew littered with scratches and bruises.

There was a man with peculiar green hair, a red head, a blonde, a dark-skinned long-nosed (that was a tad crooked) man, a tiny, furred creature, a woman with raven-dark hair, a large man who was a mix of man and machine, and finally, perhaps the most peculiar, is the skeleton that was sprawled on the deck. It may have been his imagination, but the skeleton seemed to twitch.

The green-haired man seemed to be the most conscious, although he looked worse off than the others. He had three swords strapped to his waist. Ah, he must be Roronoa Zoro, one of the Worst Generation and the first mate of the Straw Hat Crew. This means that this must be the Straw Hats that Dragon was warning him about.

"Where am I? Shit…" The swordsman muttered and hissed, wincing as he rubbed at his head.

"Welcome aboard the Moby Dick, the ship of the Whitebeard Pirates." Whitebeard rumbled as he watched the ragtag crew pull themselves together, amused.

Zoro took one look at him, towering above him, and cursed up a storm. Thatch, who was recently released from the infirmary after a month of recuperation, chuckled at the man's repertoire of colourful words. His reaction was understandable though, he obviously knew who they were and just who he was dealing with.

Thatch stepped forward, "Who are you, and how did you end up like this?"

The sharp predatory gaze first went to Whitebeard, and then shifted to Thatch, before drifting back to the captain once more.

The husky voice that flew from his throat was permeated by the occasional cough. "We are the Straw Hat Pirates, and we were sent here by Bartholomew Kuma, the Shichibukai."

Ah, that made sense. No wonder they can travel all the way here, and landed as they did. No wonder Dragon had called, and had known what was going to happen.

He frowned then, knowing that the crew was not going to like the news he had to say, especially not after the ordeal they had been through, and the separation from their captain.

"Straw Hats. It will be good for you to stay and recover for a day or so before you jump back into battle. We are going to Impel Down at this very moment, and I suggest that you come with us."

Zoro knitted his brows in confusion, and was scowled, about to ask what in all the Blues was going on, and likewise, the Whitebeard Pirates were also about to protest, questioning their father's thinking, when Whitebeard's guttural yet solemn voice cut through the haze once more.

"For I bring grave news on your captain, Mugiwara No Luffy. He is at this point in time, imprisoned in Impel Down, in preparation for execution."

Silence.

Utter silence, one could hear a pin drop. It was that deafening.

Zoro's eyes were blown wide with shock, his mouth hung open, stunned, his words caught in his throat as his mind sought to wrap around that revelation. His lips moved, yet no sound came, as he struggled to grasp at his voice.

'Looks like I will have to provide an explanation, after they have all regained consciousness.' Whitebeard mused. He cleared his throat, "It would seem that battle preparations and infiltration, breakout and escape plans are in order." He spoke into the void.

The stillness was punctured by another shout from the lookout. "Pops! Ship approaching at 1 o'clock!"

"Identify it. If hostile, sink it." Whitebeard ordered, quickly reining his composure and donning a sombre look once more.

There was a moment where there was a collective breath held, before the lookout's voice burst forth again.

"Ship identified, Pops! It's the Red Force!"

Well, looks like more explanations were in order. The brat finally decided to visit him after he had confronted him about Marco's departure a month before. He hoped for some good news.

"Let him come."

* * *

Luffy shifted in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. He had fallen asleep a little while after his brothers had sung to him, both humming the song. He tossed in his brothers' arms, dried tears tracking a path down his face. A timbre voice hushed him lightly, while a big, strong warm hand dragged comfortably along his scalp. Luffy settled down once more with a contented sigh.

"So, what are you gonna do now-yoi?" Marco's voice penetrated the quiet, low and soft, his bored, half-lidded expression trained on the trio.

Ace sighed. "Honestly, I don't know…The World Government and Marines have discovered Lu's heritage, something I doubt even we knew about, and now, he will be executed. Not for who he is, like you, Marco. He is not being condemned to death for being a notorious pirate, but for simply being born as the son of the World's most wanted man. It's…It's sick!"

Marco's lips twitched in disapproval. "What are you going to do then?" He inquired.

Ace ground his teeth together in frustration and his fists clenched in anger, lost for words. He didn't know.

"One thing is for sure…" Sabo declared. "We cannot, nay, we will _not_ let Luffy be executed. That we swear."

That was said with such conviction and such _promise_ , that the oath hung heavy in the air, a testament to their strength, and their heart.

They will do everything in their power and beyond, to ensure that their little brother flies free. For that is his dream, _**their dream**_ , and they will make sure of it.

The unspoken, _even if we have to pay the ultimate price,_ stewed in the accompanying silence, thick like tension broiling beneath the surface, just waiting to explode with an echoing roar in the darkness.

 _Piripiripiripiripiri piripiripiripiripiri piripiripiripiri._

A soft ringing sound cleaved through the shadows, dispersing the pressure like it never existed, although traces still lingered.

Sabo scrambled to sift through his many pockets, the noise of the mini den den mushi muffled by his coat.

He retrieved the tiny snail and promptly answered. _Gatchi._

"Rear Admiral Sabo speaking."

" _This is an announcement to all the Marine ranks Commodore and up. The son of the Revolutionary Dragon, Mugiwara No Luffy, shall be executed tomorrow, together with the First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. We shall show the world the might of the Navy!"_

Admiral Akainu's voice blasted through the receiver, and Ace and Sabo shared a look, resentment and fury brewing in their eyes, within their silvery sky and aqua ocean-like depths.

"Understood…" Sabo seethed, while Ace appeared to be holding back on setting Akainu on fire through the den den mushi. Was that even possible? Perhaps, Marco would not like to find out.

Although it would be hilarious to see Akainu taken down a peg if that could ever transpire.

 _"Rear Admirals Ace and Sabo, since you are stationed at Impel Down, it is your job to-"Gatchi_

Marco had to stifle his laughter. Sabo had just hung up on Akainu! Oh, he could just imagine that Admiral's expression now. He was certain it would be like this: (O.0)

No doubt that Marine dog would also be holding the receiver away from his face, staring at it in disbelief. The thought of it almost made Marco double over in laughter, if not for the gravity of the situation.

He watched, muted, as Sabo tucked the den den mushi back into his coat pocket, his hands trembling.

Sabo let out a shaky huff, one he didn't know he held, as he ran a hand through his curly locks, stressed, tired, aggravated.

Ace clasped his hand in his, a warm hand over a gloved one, providing emotional support, and Sabo squeezed back, acting as a strong pillar of mental strength.

They offered watery smiles to each other, while their eyes said it all. They were on the same page, the same boat, the same wavelength. They understood the meaning hidden within the turmoil of those swirling silver globes, and the unsaid statement churning beneath the waves of those orbs swimming alike the sea.

As they leaned forwards, their lips touching in a desperate plea for much-needed comfort, each reciprocating and giving, while at the same time receiving. They melded together and melted into the other's arms, their little brother protected between them.

They held a deep level of comprehension that few would be able to decipher. In that moment, a move had been ascertained. One that would change their fates, their paths, and their destinies.

 _ **It was time for a break out.**_

* * *

 **And done~ Please tell me what you think, and the song is You'll be in my heart, by Phil Collins. It's an awesome song. XD alright, please tell me what you think, and if there are any questions, feel free to comment and ask~**


	6. Freedom-Part 1

**Hey, look who's back! haha. Sorry I took so long. I know it's been months, and I was also busy with school and stuff. I had intended this to be the last chapter, so I wanted it to be as neat, exciting and as nice and detailed as I can make it. I had intended, as I said...However, as I wrote, I thought I would stop at maybe 8-10,000 words or so. However, that was not that case. It stretched, and I realised that maybe, 10,000-13,000 words and maybe more in a single chapter may be too much in one go. So I decided to divide my last chapter into two parts. Here's the first!^^ Enjoy~~!^^**

* * *

Chapter 6: Freedom-Part 1

* * *

"How are you holding up, Marco-san?" Sabo asked, peering at him from past the bars of the cell.

Marco sighed. It was the evening of the third day, and he was to await the arrival of his family while his impending execution loomed over his head, scheduled for the fourth day, which would begin in just a few hours.

He set down his knife and fork, and stared with sleepy eyes at the blonde Rear Admiral, whose purplish-blue jewels sparkled back at him, a soothing smile on his lips, as his hands carded through Ace's hair, who was lying with his head in Sabo's lap. Ace had fallen into a narcoleptic sleep not too long ago, and Luffy was asleep as well, leaning against the wall outside the cell, slumped over with a snot bubble expanding with his snores.

It was a very calming scene, and Marco did not want to spoil the mood with his own depressing thoughts.

"Just fine, Sabo-yoi. I just wish I could get out of here quickly…Hopefully before my upcoming execution-yoi."

It wasn't that he didn't have faith in his family, he did! It was just that there were only a few hours left, and they were still not here. He knew it would take them quite a while to break into Impel Down's lowest level, but they were cutting it kind of close, weren't they? Then again, there had been an abrupt change in plans…

"I assure you, Marco. Your family will come for you." Sabo's lips quirked up into a reassuring smile.

"Say, Sabo…" Marco propped his chin on his hand, elbow on his knee. "Why can't you and Ace do something-yoi? You wanna break out right? You gotta get your brother out too, don't you-yoi? So why don't you break out from the inside?"

Sabo smirked, "Believe me, Marco-san, the plans are already in the works. However, we are just two devil-fruit users against an entire prison strong-hold. I do not doubt that we could take them, but at the same time, it is risky to do so right at this moment." He nodded to himself. "Yes, staging a prison breakout from within now would be foolish, and nigh impossible when all the guards and wardens can push their focus on the three of us. No, we need an outside force to wreck mayhem and create chaos. In the midst of that, that is when we will stage our escape, but backed and supported by those whom we know and trust. We have to wait for the most opportune time, and now isn't the most opportune time. I can however, tell you that it is coming soon. We cannot interfere directly right now, since we want to maintain the element of surprise."

Sabo exhaled with a huff. "I want to help you as much as I can, Marco, you are a good person, but to do so would require direct interference and that is something I cannot afford right now. Not without putting my brothers in danger. Ultimately, I wish to escape from this prison and pursue my dreams on the open sea, and ensuring that my little brother is safe, and gets out of here alive. I will however, do it my way and at my pace. I deem the most opportune time to be during the break of Impel Down which the Whitebeards will no doubt be staging, in which we can then finally escape with a bang, and make our way through the seas as who we want to be. Not before, and definitely not after."

Marco blinked at the suddenly chatty marine. "You sure do talk a lot now-yoi. Nerves?" He chuckled with Sabo. "So are you saying that you will take advantage of the havoc to escape the prison?"

Sabo clicked his tongue and winked, "Bingo~! Why did you think we didn't escape before? I mean, sure, we could just up and leave, but then we wouldn't have gotten all the information we wanted on the marines and their inner workings. Think of it as being like, an inside person. Besides, being in the marines let us learn special marine techniques only available to higher ranked marines like the Rokushiki. That's why we are Rear Admirals you know. Well, part of the reason. Also, Ace wanted to get out with a bang. He has a flair for the fiery dramatics." Sabo smiled at Ace tenderly and fondly, while Ace merely shifted his head in Sabo's lap, mumbling in his sleep.

Marco suddenly remembered, "That's right-yoi. Yesterday, when you were talking about your dreams, Ace mentioned that he wanted to be better than that man, and not be known as the son of "that man". Who is 'that man'-yoi?"

Marco arched a high brow even higher when Sabo simply closed his eyes and gave a tired sigh. "It is not my place to say, or my tale to tell. All you need to know is that the man in question was Ace's father. He doesn't want to be shrouded by the shadow of the dead, nor weighed down by his sins. I just know Ace will become a legendary pirate in his own right."

Marco blinked at the vague answer, and tilted his head, "And what about you-yoi?"

Sabo jerked a little, "Me?" He asked, startled.

"Yes, you-yoi. How do you think you will fare? As a revolutionary."

Sabo relaxed and grinned, "Well obviously I will want to go on missions and climb the ranks just as we did in the marines."

Marco gave a lazy smile, "Ambitious-yoi. But I have no doubt you can accomplish it, and much more." He leaned his back on the wall of the cell, closing his eyes, suddenly overcome with exhaustion.

Sabo beamed, "Thank you!" Then he wilted a little. "I may not be able to help directly, but I really want to help, you know…"

A smile tugged at Marco's lips at those words, and he murmured, "I know." He was certain that Sabo had heard him.

"Well, I won't intrude on your sleep. Get a good night's rest, Phoenix. You will need it." Marco's eyes snapped open at those words. Again…He mused. His eyes flew to Sabo's figure, but he had already heaved Ace into his arms and was walking away from the cell, carrying his brother and lover bridal style. Marco was only greeted with the sight of his firm and straight back retreating from view, his footsteps once again bouncing off the walls. Hidden by the sound of steel clad heels hitting the stone floors, almost drowned out by the rhythm, was a small, imperceptible noise of metal meeting stone. As if something had fallen to the floor, and he didn't hear it. But Marco did.

He leaned forwards and trained his eyes downwards, where he spotted something glinting in the faint firelight. A key. Sabo had dropped a key onto the ground. A smirk graced Marco's lips as he realised that that was the key to his cell. He chuckled softly, "That sly fox…" He muttered, his eyes falling on the corridor enshrouded in darkness.

He couldn't reach it now, but surely, when his family reached him on this level, they could take the key and unlock it. Either that or well…Now, as he got to know Sabo more, and see the man behind the marine uniform, he came to the realisation that the Zoan was crafty, mischievous, and cunning. He made plans within plans and was always steps ahead of others. He concocted scenarios and possibilities that could happen and made contingency plans to counter or support what was going on so he and those around him wouldn't be caught unaware. After all, a split second can cost you dearly.

He had a reason behind everything and a method to his madness; Marco had no doubt that he had left Straw Hat Luffy unchained and out of the cell for reasons other than sentiment. For a purpose, and not just because he was their brother.

All he had to do, was sit and wait. Like Sabo said, not before, and not after. The timing had to be perfectly coordinated. And so he would not deign to be impatient no matter how much he yearned for the freedom just beyond these dungeons. He would wait, and bide his time. If there was anything he had learnt from all his time with Pops, and Thatch, it was to have iron-clad patience. So, Marco pushed his empty plate through the little space under the cell doors and leaned back against the wall, the rough pillow pressing against his back, and the bed of straw wrapped in thin linen scratching against his skin. He best get some rest so he can be in tip-top shape to escape later on. It would not be good for the entire escape to be a botched attempt simply because he couldn't keep up. So he closed his eyes, and waited.

* * *

*With Whitebeard*

Everyone assigned to directly infiltrate the stronghold was pouring over the blueprints of the underwater prison and the map of the surrounding area as they went through the plan one last time and reinforced their battle strategy.

"In half an hour, we will reach the gates of Justice in Enies Lobby, where we will ride the Tarai Current towards Impel Down. Enies Lobby was the place destroyed by the Strawhat Crew, wasn't it?"

Haruta announced. She was responsible for the tactical aspects of the entire operation. Her division was gathering and running intelligence regarding any and every thing that is needed to maintain and manage a fleet such as theirs. A fleet that they would be mobilizing right now to retrieve their wayward First Division Commander. They were currently underwater, steadily cutting their way towards the Marine Stronghold, protected by a coating of mangrove resin collected from the Sabondy Archipelago itself.

She scanned the faces of those who had volunteered to embark upon the treacherous mission of infiltrating the Unbreachable Prison. Thatch was going, definitely. He may not be as fit as they liked him to be, but he had been recovering well and he was nothing if not stubborn. Especially when it involved the safety and health of his mate. Yes, mate. Haruta still did not understand the dynamics that those two had, but she was certain of one thing. It was that they care deeply for each other and see each other as mates, or soulmates. Haruta still had trouble deciphering between the two terms.

Izo was also going, no doubt about that. Although Haruta had the sneaking suspicion that he was going because he wanted to tear Marco a new one for his rash impulsiveness more than anything else.

Vista was joining, obviously. So was Namur. They would surely be stopped a little ways away from the entrance of the prison and they might need to swim their way there. A fishman would come in handy.

Davi Jonez had also volunteered to tag along. He may not have been the Second Division Commander for long, but he was nothing if not trustworthy and dependable. His fighting style of martial arts and hand to hand combat could also prove useful.

Finally, the last to go of the Whitebeard Commanders was Jozu. The sheer size and his devil fruit ability would make the entry of the different levels easier. Considering that the entrances were doors of course. But then, what else would an entrance be, right?

Haruta surveyed the others who had insisted on joining in on the infiltration. The Strawhat Pirates.

The First Mate, Roronoa Zoro, would not take no for an answer. Haruta knew, from her intelligence gathering that he fought with the three-sword style. Although there were already two swordsmen on the retrieval team, there can never be too much. One more wouldn't hurt.

There was also the Strawhat cook, Sanji, who fought only with his legs, delivering ground-breaking, bone-crushing kicks capable of rearranging a person's face. That little tidbit, he had heard from a little bird in a little island off Sabondy Archipelago who saw the whole thing go down. Although, his bounty poster picture did not do him any justice. Then again, what would you expect from a crudely drawn image from the marines?

There was the musician, another swordsman who was, ohhhh~~ A Fucking Skeleton! Haruta still found that unsettling. Finally, there was the Archaeologist, Nico Robin, who had memorized the entire set of the Impel Down Blueprints. It didn't hurt that she was the user of the Hana-Hana no mi either.

The rest of the Strawhats had chosen to stay behind. The navigator, Nami, placed herself in charge of ensuring that the Moby Dick didn't crash against the doors when the doors gave way, and would be able to sail through with relative ease.

The shipwright, Franky, was busy reinforcing the ship as best as he could with the ship building materials from below deck. He had Fossa helping him.

Then there was the sniper, Ussop, apparently the son of Yassop of the Red Hair Pirates, who had proclaimed it would be easier to attack whilst in the semi-safety of the ship, as he specialised in long range ammunition attacks and going in would not benefit anyone. Haruta was inclined to agree, after seeing his knocking knees and his sudden bout of I-can't-go-into-the-prison-sickness.

Finally, the doctor stayed behind to prepare medical equipment to tend to the wounded, and when he got there and if he was injured, Marco.

Those were the ones going into the Prison, but the ones breaching the walls with them were…

Haruta's gaze drifted to the scarred man standing with a stoic and serious expression on his countenance and his equally as serious first mate.

…The ones helping them in their little war…were the Red Hair Pirates.

Arriving in a wave of conqueror's haki that swept through the crowd, heralding his arrival and the Grandline Storm in his eyes, the Yonkou Akagami no Shanks had requested, nay, demanded an alliance. The Whitebeards wanted to rescue their First Division Commander, he wanted to rescue their Anchor. Who would have guessed that the one that Shanks spoke so highly about, the one he willingly gave up his arm and his hat for, the one he was betting the new generation on, would be Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy.

They certainly hadn't. So now, two great ships, the Moby Dick, and the Red Force, are about to bring the apocalypse down on the ones who dared to challenge them so. The foolish Marine Corps will rue the day they had dared to cross the two Emperors of the Great Seas.

When she got an affirmative for her answer, she started to speak again.

* * *

"Once we have reached Impel Down, the main ships will be distracting the Marines in the harbour, while the Infiltration Team, who we will call the Infiltrants will board the Dinghy already dispatched and waiting in the dock, to make their way to the entrance. Now, the outer walls are embedded with seastone, and so are the doors, so we have to be careful. It has been agreed upon that all the swordsman will work together to bring down a section of the wall, and then make their way in. From there, you will enter the ground level. That's the floor that's above water and where all the transportation of prisoners take place. Am I clear so far?"

She eyed the grim faces that circled the table. Satisfied, she continued, "Judging from the blueprints, the entrance to level 1 is just here, flanked on both sides by poison-tipped darts and arrows that deploy if you do not have identification. Of course, you can just bust through the floor, but be prepared to land on the cutting grass."

"What?" The Strawhat First Mate, Zoro asked, an eyebrow raised.

Haruta exhaled through her nose. "I have gathered as much intel as I have about the Underwater prison, and trust me, it ain't pretty." She made sure she had everyone's attention before she carried on.

"The first level is an entire level of forest filled with trees of blade leaves and grass of needles. Literally. The leaves of the trees are as sharp as blades and the grass are as spiky as needles. Inmates are forced to run through the forest and endure getting sliced, pierced and cut. Add poisonous spiders to the mix and I believe you can see why the level is known as the crimson hell."

Several people who were in hearing range winced at the mental image.

"But there's more."

Then, she proceeded to explain all of what the Impel Down Hells were about.

"The first level is for less infamous pirates, or pirates with low bounties. Now, naturally, the second level is for pirates with higher bounties than those of the first. Incidentally, you have to cross the forests of level 1 to reach the entrance of level 2. The entrance to Level 2 is a hole in the ground. You can just jump through, but jumping through would lead you to a whole new level of hell. The wild beast hell. This level is filled with all sorts of beasts, monsters and creatures. Each one worse than the last. And the largest of these beasts are the Sphinx and the Basilisk. Terrifying creatures in their own right. In this level, prisoners are threatened and chased by all manner of creatures until they either collapse from exhaustion and get eaten, or are too slow and get eaten. That and they are so dangerous that it is said that prisoners lose their will to go on."

She waited a moment as she gave everyone a chance to take all the information in, before she dropped anymore bombs on them. All around, the surrounding pirates have either turned green from the gross depictions, or pale from the sheer danger that enshrouded the many levels.

"The torture in each level is worse than the last, as you can imagine. And the first level already sounds nauseating. The third level is known as Starvation Hell."

Thatch let out the most affronted and offended gasp that Haruta had ever heard, and even the Strawhat Cook had clenched his teeth so hard, his cigarette broke in two.

To Thatch, to any cook, in fact, starvation is their worst nightmare and an outright sacrilege to the blessing that is food and their honour and pride as chefs.

"The prisoners of this level are given little to no food to keep them in a constant state of near death. I hear that they are so starved, so thin and so malnourished, that you could hardly tell that they were once notorious criminals."

"Is Marco…?" Thatch let out in a strangled voice, eyes wide and expression pained. His worst nightmare is for Marco, his Marco to ever feel hunger, much less starvation. He was a cook, dammit! He was already feeling pretty guilty that Marco had been the one to stumble upon his motionless, blood-soaked body so many moons ago, thank you very much.

Haruta shook her head, "Oh, no, goodness no!"

Thatch was about to let out a sigh of relief when Haruta opened her big mouth, "He's in a place far worse."

Thatch's scream came out broken and anguished.

"Haruta!" Izo chided. She shrugged, "What? He asked."

One of the Strawhats, the musician, piped up. "So, what's the last level? The fourth? Or is that the last one?"

Haruta gave a humourless, scathing laugh. "The last? Please, we are only half-way."

"You mean there's something worse than being sliced, chased and starved?"

She snorted, "Isn't there?"

* * *

She leaned forward, suspense hanging in the air, everyone latching on to her next words. They needed to know everything and anything they could get their hands on in order for this operation to be a success.

Haruta gave a devilish smirk. "Listen here. The fourth level is known as…"

There was the unspoken tension of a drumroll, before…

"Inferno Hell!" Haruta cackled, causing others to recoil in horror.

"A level so hot, so sweltering, it makes the desert a walk in the park! The level's heat is fuelled by a giant oven used to bring a huge pool of blood to a bubbling boil. The punishments here are harsh and cruel. They consist being thrown into the pool of boiling blood or being forced to back-breaking manual labour to bring giantic logs to fuel the oven's heat. The heat is so intense it is actually the cause of the dry and desert-like environment of the level above it. The guards in this level have to wear protective gear in order to no succumb to the heat strong enough to sear bare flesh, just from exposure. For those going into this level, I suggest you acquire some protective gear first.

Haruta let out a weary sigh. "But, Level 4 is nothing compared to level 5."

Brook gasped, "Wh-what's in Level 5, Haruta-san?"

Haruta smirked, "Oh, nothing…Just a frozen wasteland tundra so cold it would freeze you to your bones!"

She secretly revelled in the musician's scream, ignoring Izo's glare searing into her back.

"Oh my! Haruta-san, that almost made my eyes pop! Not that I have eyes to begin with, yohohohoho!"

Haruta rolled her eyes and groaned inwardly. She was getting tired to these "Skull Jokes". She brought the group's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Level 5 also has beasts. Monsters. Ravenous wolves so vicious, not even the beasts of level 2 could handle them! These wolves preyed on the beasts themselves, so you guys better be careful!"

She scanned the stern and serious faces in front of her.

"They call this the frozen hell…Wanna know why? Because it is so cold, the frostbite would literally peel the flesh off your bones and freeze you to death! The food is inedible, but the good thing is that Den Den Mushi do not work in these conditions."

Thatch chuckled nervously, "How is that good? We don't have any way to connect to the above."

Haruta nodded, "That is true, but this means that there are no surveillance cameras. Also, I heard that the Wardens and Guards do not venture into the last two levels if they can help it. So they probably won't follow you into Level 5, hopefully. Oh! I forgot to mention that the Chief Warden's office is on Level 4 though."

A slight frown marred Nico Robin's beautiful features, "This means that Level 5 is the second last level, right, Tactician-san?"

With a grim nod, Haruta confirmed the Archaeologist's conjecture, "Yeah, of all the levels, Level 5 isn't even the worst of it."

"The worst of all those levels…Is level 6. Used only to house prisoners so insanely powerful, they are a literal threat to the public, as well as prisoners facing the death sentence. They call it Eternal Hell, and for good reason too. It is my belief that this last level is where Marco and Straw Hat are being kept."

"Sooo…." Sanji breathed out a puff of cigarette smoke. "Level 6 is the last of these levels? Doesn't sound that scary."

Haruta shook her head, knitting her brows together as she went through what she had told the rest moments before. "Trust me, you should not underestimate Impel Down. You won't realise the magnitude of severity until you experience it for yourself. Eternal Hell is a realm of endless solitude and darkness. People can go crazy in there. Also, legendary criminals are kept there, so when you guys do eventually get to level 6, you had best be careful. Get the Pineapple and Straw Hat and get the hell outta there. Do not, I repeat, do NOT stay for a minute more."

The Infiltrants all nodded to show that they understood how serious this is.

Zoro stretched, "So, is that all? Is there anything else we should know? Anything or anyone that we should avoid or watch out for?"

Haruta visibly perked up. "Oh yes! Thanks for reminding me, Greeny." She ignored the "It's Zoro" that was hissed between clenched teeth, and the chortling laugh that streamed from the blonde cook.

"You guys should watch out for the Chief Warden and Guards. They are strong. However, the ones you should try your best to _avoid_ , are the Rear Admirals."

* * *

"Rear Admirals? There are Rear Admirals in Impel Down?" Jozu asked, a quizzical frown upon his countenance.

Haruta nodded, grim. "Yeah, they were transferred from Marine Headquarters, and I haven't heard much about them, only rumours and hearsay. They are super mysterious. All I know is that they are super young, and the Grandsons of Marine Hero Garp the Fist. Apparently, they are so dangerous and destructive, that the Marine Headquarters couldn't contain them. So they were sent to Impel Down instead. They aren't prisoners however. Don't let their youth fool you; they could send you on your back across a ship faster than you can even blink if you cross them. Do NOT cross them. They are very powerful and very dangerous. They were placed in charge of the last two levels of Impel Down for a reason. Hot-headed and reckless though they may be, they are still not to be underestimated. They aren't known in both Impel Down AND Marine Headquarters as the Demon Brothers for nothing. I heard that one of them is blonde and the other is a Raven. I do not know their names but what little that I can gather from my research is that one of them is known as Fire Fist, and the other is known as the Sky Dragon. Pretty intimidating names huh? **Avoid them at all costs.** "

Thatch chewed on his lower lip. "What if we can't? What if we bump into them on the way down or on the way out? Or worse, what if they find us?"

Haruta sent a deadpan look towards their resident prankster. "Isn't it obvious, Pompadour? You turn and run the other way, a-duh!"

Thatch, oh so maturely, stuck out his tongue at her. She replied in a most mature way, by responding to the gesture in kind and blowing a raspberry in his direction.

Haruta set down her notes then, not noticing the looks that the Straw Hat Crew were sending each other during the last briefing.

She sighed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Right. That's all. This is all that I have on the Marine Underwater Stronghold. I hope it's enough to get you guys through, though the rest is up to you all."

She was met with nods from the team and Shanks raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know how you managed to even obtain those files, Twelfth Division Commander?"

Haruta felt confident enough to smirk at the red-haired man. "Some things are better off not knowing, Akagami-san."; and she left it at that. She then turned towards the front of the ship, where they were about to enter the Tarai Current and breach Impel Down.

She took in a deep breath as she heard the booming commands of her Oyaji, Whitebeard.

"THE SEASTONE HAS BEEN PLACED. FULL SPEED AHEAD, WE ARE GOING TO GET YOUR BROTHER BACK!"

The resounding roar shook the ship, and Haruta screamed with her siblings. She couldn't wait to see Marco again, and maybe hit him for being such a colossal idiot. His Phoenix side had a lot to make up for.

…

For a brief moment, Haruta felt a presence just over her left shoulder. A calm, familiar presence that radiated the warmth of the hearth and the nostalgia of home. Her home was the Moby Dick, the greatest pirate ship in the world for the Greatest Pirate Crew in the world.

For just a split second, a fraction of a moment, Haruta felt the ship, her ship, their ship, bellow with her. The call the likes of a great island whale which adorned the front of their stern and ship. It resonated within her soul and invigorated her, preparing her for the greatest mission of her life. A fight for the sake of family.

In that singular moment, the seas _**roared with them.**_

* * *

"Ne ne ne."

Marco twitched.

"Ne ne, Pineapple ossan."

A twitch of his brow.

"Ne ne ne ne, ossan, Pineapple-ossan. Mr Pineapple, ne."

"Ugh, what?!"

Marco snapped as his eyes shot open, glaring at the source of his new annoyance. It starts with an M and ends with a Y.

He will let you guess who the fuck it is.

The one he dubbed, 'Ignorant Annoyance' simply grinned, seemingly not noticing or simply too oblivious and dense to comprehend the irritation on Marco's expression. The kid had woken up a few minutes after his brothers had left and when Marco was just settling in for a nap. Since then, he has _not shut up!_

His topic of conversation, you ask? Well, **guess.**

"Shishishi, my brothers are cool, aren't they?"

Marco sighed. That was the fifth time he had asked a variation of that question, and Marco was getting very tired to having to answer it.

"If I say yes and yes to your next dozen such questions, will you leave me alone-yoi?"

The smile widened, "Maybe~~"

Marco grunted, "Fine, then yes, yes yes, a dozen times yes, your brothers are super cool-yoi. Now, leave me alone, kid. I need to sleep-yoi."

Marco settled back onto his straw bed. Finally, some peace and quiet. Was that so much to ask?

At this rate, he was going to strangle himself before he got out of Impel Down. That, or be annoyed to death. Was there even such a thing? Was that even possible?

"Ne Ne!"

Apparently, it was very possible to commit murder in a prison.

Would he die a slow or quick death by overprotective brothers?

Time to find out. Maybe he will be strangled? Ace looked like the strangling type. But he also looked like someone who would take the direct and faster approach and let you meet a fiery end by being charred meat. Then again, Sabo would just as well deliver a crushing blow, maybe shatter his skull even. From Ace's stories, Sabo seemed to be quite capable of cracking a human skull as easily as an egg. Just the thought made him shiver. He had almost witnessed it himself too. The blond had been able to crack open a _coconut_ with his bare _fingers._ Perhaps he could reconsider that method of death wish?

"Neeeeeeeeeee!"

That or he could sigh himself to death.

The latter was looking more and more plausible by the second.

Marco let out another sigh of exhaustion and vexation.

* * *

*At the Impel Down entrance*

Thatch idly flicked the blood that coated his sword on the ground, the splatter that stained the cement ground eliciting a morbid sort of joy and thrill in his heart.

No one, and he meant no one, stood between him and Marco.

 _NO ONE._

With that said, he charged forth once more with a resounding battle cry, slashing, hacking, and slicing his way through the man-made wall of marine guards who were desperately trying to block their path.

Well, it was not like he didn't warn them. The fierce determination and sheer anger in his eyes that gleamed like a sharp edge of a dagger should have been enough to ward them off. If they didn't listen, it was their folly.

He eyed the large imposing metal doors of Impel Down, mouth set in a deep frown. His grip on the two swords in his hands tightened as he steeled himself. You had to have an intense amount of concentration if you wanna cut through rock, stone and steel. The blades in his clutches glinted off the waning moonlight, their edges iron sharp and deadly, deterring any who dared cast their gaze upon his figure.

Taking in a deep breath, Thatch inhaled through his nose, and slowly exhaled from his mouth. He cleared his mind of the battle waging behind him, of his brothers and allies clashing with the marine soldiers, of the mayhem in the harbor, and focused solely on the slab of concrete and stone standing between him and his lover.

Snapping his eyes open, Thatch poised his swords, before pushing off his feet, flying towards the wall of Impel Down.

Swinging his arms in a wide arc, he brought his swords down upon the surface, throwing all his arm strength into cleaving through the wall.

" **Silver slicer!"**

The impact shook the platform they were on, twin slashes of solid steel leaving deep gashes in the stony supports, large slices embedded into the wall, glaring out for all to see.

Momentarily, the battle halted. Swords stopped in mid-swing, guns partially cocked, weapons raised to attack, and fists inches away from flesh.

All eyes trained on Thatch, as the sound of steel meeting gravel echoed out across the suddenly silent battlefield.

Thatch paid them no mind. His only focus and priority, is finding Marco, and getting his sorry ass up and out, and safe with Oyaji for a sound trashing by yours truly. _How could that imbecile just up and leave like that?!_ Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Oh, Thatch was beyond furious, but not at Marco; not really.

Lifting his arms again, Thatch fuelled his anger towards the chunks of wall and thrusted the swords deep into the previous cut he had gouged, and started to hack away at the walls, unheeding of the resuming battle at his back.

He could hear his siblings and the Straw Hats all pushing the troops away from his person, and he was grateful for their support. Now, all he needed was to get through this thick wall. A few more slices and this collapsing section should fall right out.

" **Taro Gari!"**

A slashing attack whizzed past him, almost nicking his impressive and treasured pompadour- he was very proud of it, you know, it's one of his most prized possessions; heaven help the person who ever harmed or attempts to mess with his precious pompadour-,to deliver a heavy blow to the weakened wall.

This proved to be too much for the damaged wall, and it finally buckled, crumbling to debris by Thatch's feet, providing an entrance way into the prison.

Thatch stood at the opening for a while, blinking at the sight before him. Then he turned to scowl at Roronoa Zoro.

"I didn't need your help, Strawhat." He groused, still miffed that his beloved hair had almost been frayed.

Zoro just rolled his eyes, sheathing his swords before taking the one he held between his teeth, out of his mouth. "Whatever, let's just get going."

Thatch pouted a little at having his thunder stolen from him before he focused back on the matter at hand. Turning back to the battle behind him, Thatch saw that they had successfully managed to deal with the guards on the ground level. Now, it was go time.

"Let's go, guys! Hurry!" Thatch waved at the team.

As everyone stormed into the stronghold, Thatch made a silent prayer as he hopped through the threshold. 'Please be okay, Marco. Please, hold on…I'm on my way.'

* * *

…

"The islands in the south are warm Paina-purupuru~ "

The brat was at it again, bothering him!

When Luffy had finally stopped bugging him with idiotic questions, Marco thought that that would be the end of it and he could finally sleep.

He was just drifting off when a voice had cut through his sleepy haze, jolting him awake. He had startled up, on high alert, only to find that it was the Monkey kid singing at the top of his lungs.

Just. His. _Luck._

It didn't help that he was completely out of tune as well. He had to really wonder how Ivankov, Jinbe and even Crocodile could sleep through this din!

"Their heads get really hot

And they're all idiots~"

Who's the real idiot here, Marco wondered.

"The islands in the north are cold Hyakkoi-koikoi~"

Oh god, please make it stop. Marco didn't know how much more of this he could take. He was seething inside, trying to put a damper on the frustration he could feel just bubbling beneath the façade of his calm surface, ready to explode anytime, like an underwater volcano.

"Their heads shiver all around

And they're all idiots~"

Who even came up with these lyrics?! Banging his head on the wall sounded like heaven right now. Should he do that? Maybe that will get that little fucker to stop being such a pain in the freaking neck!

"Eh? What's this about necks, Pineapple ossan?"

Huh? Did he say that out loud? He never noticed.

"Yeah, you did."

Again? He's got to stop doing that. Gosh, is that child making him talk to himself? It's official, Monkey had finally, well and truly driven him off the deep end.

"Ehhhh? What deep end? What did I do?"

See?! Just more incriminating evidence to show that he was losing his goddamn mind in here.

"What's goddamn?"

Marco sighed, eventually sitting up.

"Look kid-"

"It's Luffy."

"Yeah, Luffy-yoi. Whatever…What, pray tell, will it take, for you to stop that infernal racket and let me get some precious sleep, huh?"

Luffy hummed, sticking a pinkie up his nose and appearing to think about it. Marco refrained from recoiling in disgust. Like grandfather, like grandson.

Then, he shrugged and grinned sunnily, "Neh, tell me a story of your adventures."

A story?

Marco raised a brow. "If I do, will that get you to stop-yoi?"

"Depends on how good your story is." Oh, that grin was back, and even larger and even brighter than before...Look at that grin, mocking him…

A challenge eh? Well, Marco did pride himself on being a decent story teller…

With a huff, Marco relented, and began his adventure, mind going back to the times he had many interesting encounters and experiences while being on board the Moby Dick.

"Ok, so, it was nearing dusk, and we had just managed to restock our ship at an island under Whitebeard's protection…"

He watched as Luffy listened with rapt attention as Marco spun a story from his memories, back when his family had been whole, and happy.

Gods, he missed those days…

* * *

…

"Ow! Something stabbed me!" Vista complained, as they raced through the forest of blood. No, seriously, every leafy surface was just oozing and dripping with blood. Dried, crusted, dark reddish-brown blood caked the leaves on the higher branches, and fresh, scarlet red blood cascaded from the tips of leaves, and coated the grasses. The entire forest floor was a sea of red grass. The musty, metallic scent of blood clung in the stale air and hung like a thick fog over their heads.

"Shut up, Vista! This is a forest of blades, of course something stabbed you!" Jozu yelled back.

"You can't complain, you can at least cover yourself in diamond!" Vista retorted as he dodged a deadly looking fern spike hidden in the shadows of the canopy.

"Guys, it's still just the first level! Let's just focus on going down!" Zoro yelled, being positioned in the center of the group so he wouldn't get lost. A wise decision on the Strawhats' part.

"I wonder what will greet us in the second level. The basilisk, maybe? I read that a basilisk gaze is deadly enough to kill just by glancing at it…" There goes Nico Robin again, with another one of her morbid quips.

"So not cool, Robin!" Zoro groused.

"Guys! Can we focus?! We need to get to Marco, and we can't let anything else get in our way!" Thatch growled in frustration as they tore through the forest safely on shoes reinforced with steel soles courtesy of Franky.

"Yohohoho! But of course, Thatch-san!" Brook was practically _skipping_ over the blades of grass with how fast his legs are moving.

"Argh! My kimono!" Izo cried out, horrified as a patch of his silk kimono caught on a branch and ripped off.

"Forget it, Izo! We'll get you a new kimono! For now, run! We gotta find that hole to level 2!" Davie cried out.

Roars and cries of the rioting prisoners echoed around them, fueled by their disruptive entrance into Level 1. They ignored them but were nonetheless grateful as it provided them a form of distraction from the guards.

"I see the hole, and it's huge!" Everyone followed Sanji's finger to sure enough, a gigantic hole in the middle of the floor, from which terrifying animal sounds emanated from.

"Come on!" Namur spurred everyone on and they rushed for the hole, tensing their bodies in preparation of the jump.

"It's now or never, guys!" Thatch rallied, eyeing the sinking hole in front of him.

Taking a collective breath, they jumped, plunging down the dark hole into another hell.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook's laugh bounced off the silent forest like an eerie chant, a cold sense of foreboding coming to rest on the shoulders of the inhabitants of level 1. For an instant, death wrapped an arm around them, and breathed a soundless whisper into their ears. A shiver ran through the rioting crowd like a wave, before the feeling faded and they returned to wreaking havoc; the intense sensation abated, forgotten.

* * *

Ace ran a hand through Sabo's silky blond locks, as they rested in each other's embrace on their shared bed. Ace stared at the now silent Den Den Mushi sitting on their bedside table in muted contemplation, while Sabo hummed softly to himself, head rested upon Ace's chest.

"So…." Ace started.

"So." Sabo replied in confidence.

"It has started."

"That it has…"

"When will we confront them?"

A low hum. "I shall be the first to confront them in Level 5 on their way up. Of course, I will most probably meet Hannybal there, considering he is the only one possibly brave enough –or rather, stupid enough- to venture there; that show off. Nothing I can't handle of course, considering he would be ill-equipped to fight me in that environment and condition, given his preference for going in naked."

A chuckle. "Oh, definitely. Level 6 shall be left unattended, right?"

A nod. "Yes. You, on the other hand, will be going to Level 4 to tackle Magellan."

"Ooh, giving me the Chief Warden, how generous of you."

"You are in your element there, so why not? Besides, the key to Marco's seastone bracelet is on Magellan's person. I had tried to filch it from him, but he became wary of me after that little guard reported our threat to him."

"Oh, I see. Gotcha."

Twin wicked smirks; "They won't know what hit 'em."

"Oh, absolutely."

Dual mirthful chuckles bouncing off the walls, two sets of mercury and cobalt eyes glowing in the dim candlelight.

* * *

 _STOMP._

 _STOMP._

 _STOMP._

"This was a bad iddeeeaaaaaa!"

"Stop whining and keep running!"

"Why did we have to meet the Basilisk right off the bat?!"

"Damn you, Robin! You jinxed it!"

Yes, they were booking it the hell away from the slithering monstrosity of a snake known as the Basilisk. Various animalistic roars and cries and grunts sounded behind them, slightly too close for comfort.

To be confronted by a medusa-like snake, just their luck! That was sarcasm by the way.

Okay, Thatch decided. His brain is getting to far off track. Bring it back, Thatch, bring it back. Focus. Push your legs to the limit and just run!

They hauled their asses along the halls, dodging claw swipes and chomping, gnashing canines and jaws as best as they can without looking behind them. Well, Robin could; but seeing a pair of blue eyes peeking out at the back of her head? Thatch could do without the mental image, thank you, much less the real thing.

"Fuck, Robin! That's creepy!"

Looks like Zoro just became a victim of said image.

Thatch was glad that he was in front.

" **Seis fleur!"**

 _ROAR! BANG! CRASH!_

Looks like Robin managed to delay and hold back the animals.

A glance at her showed a barely perceptible grimace on her face. Gashes and claw marks raked up her arms.

"Robin! It's ok, let go!" Davi cried, alarmed.

She did, wincing a little, but the injuries stopped, leaving only beading drops or red along the scratches.

"Robin-chwan~! How brave you are! But please, do not endanger yourself for our sake! We are undeserving!" Sanji noodled as he ran. Thatch was still trying to figure out the physics and dynamics of the Strawhat Crew.

"Shut it, Curly brow, and look for that goddamn hole, dammit!"

"Huh?! You wanna go, you shitty Marimo?!"

"We can go right now, you love-sick cook!"

"Boys!" Izo chided.

They instantly stopped, cowed.

Sighing to himself, Thatch kept his eyes straight, looking for that hole.

"There!" Namur pointed out. It was a fairly smaller hole than the previous one, big enough for people to go through, but not enough for the beasts.

Thatch also couldn't help but notice large cracks on the floor around the hole.

"We are almost there!" Vista gasped, relief filling his voice.

 _GAAAOOOHHHH!_

The Sphinx! They had forgotten about it!

Sure enough, the ruler of Level 2 stepped out of the shadows, growling and glaring down with beady eyes at the group who dared trespass upon its kingdom.

"Shit…" Jozu muttered.

Thatch's thoughts exactly.

They all skidded to a halt barely meters away from the hole, and took on battle stances, ready to bring the beast down.

As if a stupid parroting creature is going to come between him and _his_ Marco.

Thatch pointed his swords right at the Sphinx, issuing a challenge. The beast thundered a roar.

Thatch howled in return, "COME ON!"

And he charged.

* * *

"Meh…You weren't as good as Ussop…"

Marco's jaw fell open and he stared unabashedly at the Strawhat kid in shock.

Not as good as…?! How can an honest to goodness story about an island made out of sweets be anything but the best story ever?! With chocolate rivers, cotton candy trees, and mint grass, how could anyone not be in the least interested?!

"Who's Ussop?! And you don't like a candy island-yoi?!"

Luffy grinned, "Ussop is the sniper of my crew! He's a liar but he tells great stories!"

Marco blinked; a liar…? Well, he supposed a liar would have to be a great storyteller in order to get away with lying…But still…

Then Luffy shrugged, sticking a finger up his nose again. "Plus, it ain't meat."

Marco sighed. _Of course._ He was a meat-head. A meat minded moron…Why was he seriously expecting anything else?

"Ok , ki-, Luffy…" Marco huffed. "You got your story-yoi. Now, will you please, please, let me lie down, just for a while?!"

Without waiting for an answer, Marco immediately laid down on his straw bed and closed his eyes, thankful to at last get some shut eye.

The silence was golden and Marco sighed in content and relaxation.

A few seconds seemingly ticked by and Marco was just about to nod off when-

"Nee!"

 **Ugh.** Wait, did that sound closer or what? The last he remembered, the rookie and him had been separated by seastone bars.

Marco's eyes quickly shot open and-

"HOLY FUCK!"

Luffy's head hovered directly over him, grinning that toothy smile of his that stretched to unbelievable proportions.

Marco's eyes drifted down, noting, through his shock and hammering heart that Luffy's head was attached to his neck, and that neck was stretched way beyond the bars, where it was attached to his shoulders, still, outside of his cell.

He must have had some kind of look in his eyes or on his face, because Luffy simply grinned wider and said "I'm a rubber human."

If Marco could, he would have rolled his eyes, but he simply did not have the energy for sarcasm. "I can see that, yoi…" Marco voiced carefully.

The rubber brat had actually squeezed his head past the seastone bars!

Marco pinned the boy with an unamused stare. "I thought I told you to leave me alone-yoi."

"Shishishi~!" The brat had the audacity to grin, even saying, "When did you say that?"

Marco's brow lifted. Wha-?

"I told you to let me sleep! That means you leave me alone-yoi!"

"You did?! I thought you said to let you lie down! You are lying down now!"

Just how much of an idiot could he be?!

"No, you idiotic brat! I want to sleep, to sleep, ok?! Does this look like sleeping to you?! Stop hovering over me! Go back to your side of the hall-yoi!"

"Shishishi…You talk funny, Mr. Pineapple Head." Luffy commented even as he proceeded to do just that.

God, being in Impel Down was getting to him. He missed his bed, he missed his room, he missed the Moby Dick, and he missed his _family._

He sent a silent prayer to his pops, to his brothers and to Thatch.

 _Please, get me out of here. I want to go home…_

* * *

"Wattteeeerrrrr!" Thatch groaned, unable to bear the terrible heat that make him feel as if he was trekking through a desert. Sure, Haruta had warned them, but still!

"Thatch, quiet! Namur is a fishman and you don't see him complaining!" Izo berated.

"Oh, no? Well, maybe that's because he is on the verge of death!" Thatch snarked, gesturing wildly at Namur who was being piggy-backed by Jozu, his head lolling to the side, eyes drooped.

They had entered Level 3 not long ago, and were now on the quest to hunt down those protective gear that can take them to Level 4.

"According to the blueprints, the storage room should be just around this corner, a door carved into the wall." Robin mused.

They turned the corner and skidded to a halt, a massive brick wall looming in front of them.

"We are trapped!" Izo growled.

"No we aren't!" Sanji countered. "Robin-chan said that there is a door carved into the wall. We just have to find it before they find us!"

Everyone proceeded to crowd around the adjacent walls and feel around for a lever, a loose brick, a hollow opening, anything.

"I've got nothing!" Vista declared.

"Me neither!" Izo fretted.

"Not here either!" Davi announced.

Robin simply shook her head while Zoro was simply glaring at the wall. Thatch bit his bottom lip as his mind raced to consider any and all alternatives.

"Yohohoho! They are coming!" And sure enough, the distant sounds of running foot falls drifted to their ears.

"We don't have time to fuck around!" Sanji grinded out before he pivoted his left leg, spun, and roundhouse kicked the brick wall he was facing in. The wall exploded inwards and when the cloud of debris and dust settled, it revealed a little space resembling a closet, stashed with full-length suits and helmets; including thick gloves and worn but sturdy heat-resistant specialized boots.

"We found it!" Jozu cheered. "You mean I found it…" Sanji grumbled.

Thatch marched into the space and proceeded to throw out every single suit he could get his hands on. It turned out that there were just enough for them.

"Ugh, this is baggy and so ugly! It reeks! It is the bane of fashion!" Izo bemoaned and shook his head in disgust and disdain even as he plopped the helmet on.

"This is like those things the Celestial Dragons wear." Zoro grumbled.

"While I'm inclined to agree, it's not like we have a choice; not if we don't want to be incinerated." Vista shook his head.

"Right! Well, not much time now, surely they would have heard the sound of the walls caving in. We gotta go back the way we came, which means that we will have to fight our way to the entrance of level 4!" Thatch took the lead as he led the others back down the path, their footsteps pounding on the cobbled flooring, matched and amplified by the footsteps coming in the other direction.

"Get ready fellas!" Thatch unsheathed his swords, even as Izo cocked his guns and diamond creeped up Jozu's forearms.

"Yohohoho! Fear not, my fellow comrades, I will take care of this!" Brook chortled, even as he procured a violin from behind him.

"Where the heck did you stash that?!" Zoro gaped.

"Yohohoho! A musician never reveals his secrets, Zoro-san! Allow me!"

With that, he sprinted ahead of the group with his long legs, just as a group of guards rounded the corner, charging towards them.

He placed his cane sword upon his violin strings, and as his dark, soulless eyes bored into the hearts of the approaching men, he calmly, serenely stated, " **Nemuriuta Flanc**."

Immediately, a soothing, haunting melody emanated from the violin, floating around the ears of the guards, and seeping, flowing into their very souls.

One by one, the armed guards dropped to the floor in a dead sleep, reducing what would have been a hoarde of soldiers, into nothing in but a few seconds.

In fact, even his team too…

"Oi! Davi! Wake up!"

With a grunt, the Second Division Commander startled awake, eyes darting around his surroundings. "Wha-huh?! I fell asleep?"

"Fufufufu…" Robin giggled at his confusion.

"Guys, come on, we have no time to waste! Let's get going!" Thatch rallied, ensuring that the team was all accounted for before they proceeded to sidestep the many sleeping bodies, making their way back to the entrance of level 4 which they had passed earlier whilst in search of the protective gear.

"I just hope we land in a relatively safe place..." Izo muttered.

* * *

"FIRE!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The sounds of cannon fire vibrated through the air as the two great pirate ships traded blows with the Marine ships in the harbor, the cannon balls rocking the waves and churning the waters.

On the decks of the Moby Dick and the Red Force, blows were being traded and cries were reverberating through the night as pirate and marine clashed in a battle for dominance between sword and gun.

The Whitebeards were cutting down any wayward marines who dared to board their ship while the Red Hair Pirates were focused on providing backup towards the main Navy battle; ensuring that the Marines didn't have a chance to regroup or have time to strategize an attack.

After all, they may have been expecting Whitebeard, but they couldn't foresee the arrival of the Red hair Pirates, the only other Yonko willing to even work with Whitebeard.

Shanks smirked as he could just imagine the Marines at Headquarters panicking like headless chickens, stewing with the knowledge that they were losing ground with the Whitebeards attacking Impel Down instead of confronting the marines at Marineford; the way they must have originally planned to have things go down; confident in the fact that Whitebeard had had no prior knowledge of the change in execution schedule.

Shanks still wondered on that…How Whitebeard had known that the timings had been shifted and to attack Impel Down instead of Marineford. When he had attempted to ask, he had only been given the sharp reply of "An Ally."

Shanks was pulled out his reverie in the midst of pulling his sword out of the side of an unfortunate marine cadet when his sharpshooter, Yasopp, who was the dad of the Strawhat's sniper, Usopp –can you believe it? That reunion had been filled with anger, sadness, and tears, he didn't want to see Yasopp that grief-stricken ever again- announced from the lookout nest.

"Marine naval ship spotted ahead. It's Vice Admiral Garp the Fist!"

Instantly, Shank's smirk fell of his face as he turned to confront the Hero of the Marines who _wasn't supposed to be here._

"Akagami! Whitebeard! You dare infiltrate Impel Down?! Stand down!" Garp's voice thundered over the sounds of war.

"I'm getting my son back, Garp!" Whitebeard boomed in return.

"You will not stand in the way of my duty, Pirates! I cannot let you help those pirates escape execution!"

That's when Shanks thought about it. The whole reason why Luffy was sentenced to execution in the first place. It was not because of what he had done as a pirate, nor for the chaos and destruction he had left in his wake. _No…._ It was because he was the _son_ of the most Wanted Man in the World. Sentenced to death…just for being born? Shanks had never had such a strong urge to annihilate the World Government as he did then; and here, Garp dared to show his face, after not lifting a finger to help his own _Grandson!_ What kind of grandfather was he?! An unworthy one…that's what…

Almost instantly, a boiling rage consumed him, as he thought of the injustice of it all, and he glared at Garp with all he was worth, releasing a wave of Conqueror's Haki which belied his emotion.

"Garp"! He roared. "It is you who should not stand in the way! Luffy…deserves to be FREE!"

* * *

 **And...That's it! For the first part. The second part is still in the works and halfway through, so don't worry, I will get it up as soon as I can ^^ I wish to finish this fic soon so I can get started on other fics that I have that are part of the ASL AU series, hehe~!^^**

 **Please leave a review, if you have any questions, and I will try to answer them~~^^ See ya! 33**


End file.
